


Acid Rain

by 07icedragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Season/Series 14, Berserker Alpha Jack Kline, Berserker Alpha Lucifer, Berserker Alpha Michael, Beta Mary Winchester, Castiel thinks he is a Beta, Denial of Feelings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Regressive Omega Castiel, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07icedragon/pseuds/07icedragon
Summary: If it wasn’t one thing it's another. The Winchesters could never catch a break, there was always going to be another battle. Sometimes they would lose, and the world would fall into chaos. Yet the boys wouldn’t stop until they fixed what they broke. It cost them, it always cost them sometimes the price was too much to bear. Add second genders, denied emotions, and a kid to the mix. Dean Winchester was tired, he had enough of all the end of the world crap. He just wanted it to stop. For the world to not need saving for once. Michael was still on the loose though, and Dean couldn’t forgive him for the body snatching. So now his mission was to stop Michael from ending the world, it sounded pretty straight forward. Then again when did anything ever go right for the Winchesters.





	1. Overview

_**Omegaverse Definitions** _

 

 **Alpha -** A strong, dominant individual. Someone who seeks to lead, and protect. They have a temper but it can more often than not be controlled by the Alpha. Once every 3 months they go into a Rut. The Alpha makes up 24% of the overall population.

 

 **Berserker Alpha -** An Alpha that has no control when enraged. Highly violent and dangerous. Only their fated pair can calm them down. Once every month they go into Rut for 3 days and 2 nights. A Berserker when enraged also has animalistic features that start to manifest around their eyes, ears and mouth. Making up 10% of the population.

 

 **Breeding Alpha -** Mostly found in Female's who have both reproductive organs. To be found in a male is nearly impossible. They experience Heats once every other month instead of Ruts' normally lasting a week. Thus making up 5% of the population.

 

 **Beta -** The largest percentage of the population standing at 45%. A majority of children born come out with the Beta gene. Mostly among humans unless they have an overpowering genetic makeup. Beta’s are strong, diligent workers who make sure that the world can keep moving forward. Unfortunately about 25% of them are infertile and can not produce children. Especially among themselves. Needing an Omega or Alpha to be able to even think about it.

 

 **Omega -** At 7% of the population, the Omega is far and few between. They go into heat once every 6 months. During this time they have a guarantee of becoming pregnant. Classified as followers and protectors. A majority of Omega’s are female, yet they can sometimes in very rare circumstances, be male.

 

 **Strong Scented Omega -** The lowest of the population, standing at 4%. The SSO is hard to come by. Mostly because they have all been killed. Berserker Alpha’s can not control themselves around SSO’s and more often than not, wind up killing the Omega during the breeding process. An SSO is an Omega that smells like it is in heat most if not at all times.

 

 **Regressive Omega -** The last 5% of the population. The Regressive Omega is an Omega that doesn’t present until way later in life. Usually mistaken for a Beta up until their heat comes. The scent is weak, except during the heat cycle when the scent rivals that of an SSO. Regressive Omega’s are almost impossible to get pregnant due to this, but if they do get pregnant their child is guaranteed to become a Berserker Alpha. The Regressive Omega also more often than not, dies giving birth.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first time trying to write a Supernatural Fan-Fiction. I do not own Supernatural. This is just a piece I am writing for fun. Characters may seem a bit Out of Character but this is an Alternate Universe. There will be spoilers from Season 13/14 and I will be writing it as if each Chapter were like a rough episode draft. This work is not fully edited by a Beta, but we are working on that. So please bare with the typos if possible. Other than that. Please Enjoy.

**_Chapter One_ **

 

Surrounded by darkness was not how Patience Turner had forscene her evening. The young Omega had expected her evening to be quiet, watching Netflix in the living room with Jody, Claire, Alex and Donna. Which in all respects it had been just like that. However, when Patience had decided to turn in for the night she had not expected things to take such a drastic turn. Patience had chosen to sleep in a violet coloured t-shirt and a pair of old workout shorts. Her room, an old guest room in Jody’s home had been renovated for her when she moved in. It was not a large room, nor a small room. It worked for Patience though. She had a double bed pressed against one wall with some blue and pink sheets. Her room smelled like vanilla and lavender, across from the bed there was a mirror vanity with a hair brush, and some books scattered across the surface. Patience still attended school after all. Under the books rested an older, slightly more worn laptop.

Patience had laid down with a book she had been reading over the last few nights. It was mostly for pleasure, she didn’t need to read it for anything, she just enjoyed reading it. It was around eleven that evening when she heard the remaining members of her new family retire to their bedrooms. Her eyes had been having trouble staying open over the last few minutes. So she decided it was time to head to bed. After about fifteen minutes she was sound asleep. 

Now all she could see was nothing, not even her own hands. It was as if she had suddenly gone blind. That didn’t explain the sounds though. All she could hear was the pained moans and the loud screams surrounding her. Yet when she called out, there was nothing, no response, nothing other than the screams. The stench of rot reached her the deeper she blindly went. Still unable to see anything, her heart was racing now filled with terror. Patience had no idea where she was, and quite frankly she didn’t want to know. An almost blinding light slowly started to grow larger the closer she walked. Patience realized that it was an exit, an open doorway that lead to a black and white room. Almost like a still frame from an old black and white movie.

There were no windows in the room and the door she had just came through had vanished. The smell of rot was still there though. Weak groans drew her attention back to the room she was in. Someone a man, was tied up, his arms pulled up over his head, bound in heavy chains. Patience didn't know him, but there was something strangely familiar about this broken, beaten stranger. Moving closer she reached out to brush the strangers bangs off his face. She had just barely touched the blood matted bangs when a skeletal hand curled brutally around her wrist. Nearly jumping out of her skin,  Patience turned to her assailant. Screaming when they locked eyes.

Glowing red eyes stared back at her with mirth and cruelty. Chunks of the creatures face were missing, the bones, visible under the rotting flesh. Its breath smelt of decay, Patience knew she was going to die. Yet she couldn't stop screaming. Than she felt someone grab her shoulder and jerk her backwards. Eyes snapping open she continued screaming. Jody Mills, her surrogate mother, pulled Patience into her arms and tried to calm the young woman.

 **“Patience, Patience! It's alright, it was just a nightmare. You're safe.”** Jody tried to sooth Patience in her hysterics. But they went mostly ignored as Patience just looked back at Jody, eyes wide with fear, **“I don’t think it was just a nightmare.”**

Jody had been living with Patience, Claire, Alex and Donna for a little more than a year and could tell when Patience was having one of her visions. However, Jody had never seen a physic episode this strong before. Frankly Jody was worried about the young Omega in her charge. She had been sleeping quite peacefully when Patience’s screams had woken her up. Donna who had been sleeping beside Jody, had also woken up quite startled. She had followed Jody to Patience’s room, as did Claire and Alex, everyone anxious yet ready to fight if they needed to.

Alex splitting away from the others, hurried towards the kitchen in order to grab Patience a glass of water while everyone else remained alert. Being a nurse at the Sioux Falls hospital, sort of prepared Alex for how to handle situations like these. Jody had worked with Patience, so the female omega could develop her powers more. None of them had ever seen a vision affect Patience like this one did though.

 **“Alright, so it was a vision!”** Jody corrected herself in a quiet yet concerned tone. Moving when Alex hurried back into the room with a glass of water from the kitchen for Patience to sip at.  

Patience had taken the glass of water gratefully, sipping at it before she started to explain what she had seen. **“It was dark, so dark I couldn’t see anything, it was like being blind but with no shadows or anything.”** Patience started, **“The smell was rancid , like something was rotting, and the humidity clung to my skin and  made everything a thousand times worse.”** She needed to take another sip of water in order to shake away the nerves that had crawled up her spine. Claire looked slightly skeptical standing in the doorway.

 **“Alright, are you sure this wasn’t just a nightmare, I mean in all of your previous visions you were never able to smell anything, you could only see and sometimes hear things, but all your other senses were blocked?”** Claire asked as her bright green coloured eyes scanned the halls. Claire was always guarded, she had gotten better after moving in with Jody and the others but, she was still the most on guard.

Patience looked at Claire, a frown pulling at her soft features, **“I am not sure, It felt so real,”** she tried to explain.

Jody gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. **“That’s okay Patience, just tell us what you saw.”**

 **“I tried to push myself through the darkness, searching for a way out. I noticed a speck of light just ahead of me. So I moved towards it.”** Patience had to physically suppress a shutter. **“Before I knew it, I was inside the room, it was black and white, no colour. A man was there. I don’t know who he was, he had dark hair and was tied up.”**

Alex sat down beside Patience and rubbed soothing circles into her back, **“You can take as much time as you need, don’t force it.”** Alex was a nurse first and foremost, that was the life choice she had made. She would make sure that Patience did things at her own pace. Her concern was greatly appreciated by Patience, but she needed to tell them everything, so perhaps, maybe they could save that man.

 **“The man had his arms pulled above his head, bound in thick chains, and he looked like he was barely alive. I was about to check when this Zombie with glowing red eyes grabbed my wrist.”** Patience finished, thankful that everything was now out in the open and she could work on pushing those images out of her mind forever. Jody shared a concerned look with Donna who smiled and excused herself from the room.

Claire went on ahead of Donna to scout out the house while Donna went to get her phone from the bedroom. Picking the small black device up from the end table, letting the cord fall to the floor she pulled up a very familiar number. Without hesitation she dialed the Winchesters.

 

_~~~  330 Miles South ~~~_

  Lebanon, Kansas, the bunker door loudly opened as two rather tall men casually strode in. The taller one looked tired and ready to pass out while the shorter of the two looked slightly livid. Both men parted at the foot of the stairs. Sam Winchester the slightly taller of the two, split off from his older brother Dean. He honestly was tired and just needed a few hours of shut eye. Plus he could tell his brother was in a bad mood. Something lately that Sam had been coming to expect from his brother on a daily basis. Pushing his medium long brown bangs back off his face. When he got to his room, he tossed his duffel bag on a chair that rested beside his bed. Sam would normally put things away, shower and than sleep but he was more than finished with the day. Allowing himself just enough time to kick off his shoes before he fell into bed.

Dean Winchester on the other hand had tossed his duffel on the main bunker table where a lot of their research was normally done. Scratching the back of his head Dean grumbled as he stretched out his back until he heard a slight crack. Only than moving into the bunkers kitchen to grab himself a beer. The hunt they had just returned from was just like any other, but this one was just pushing way too many buttons for Dean. They had failed to deal with Other World Michael, a sore spot on its own for Dean since the older Winchester had been a walking angel condom for that colossal dick. Michael aside, Dean was conflicted about his personal feelings and continued to push them down. Feelings were not important in the bigger picture. After all, Dean, Sam and Company had a world to save from destruction all over again.

Yet that was also not what had broke Deans mood, no what had been the final straw was when a souped up Vamp rammed a Chevy Silverado 5500HD truck, into the right rear end of Dean’s 67 Impala. Sure you could use Dean, you could bad mouth Sam, or hurt his family and friends, but when it came to his car. Nope, that had been the final straw for Dean. So that was why he was in such a foul mood. He had been livid the whole way back to the bunker, and now that Sam had gone to bed, Dean was at a bit of a loss. He had no one to vent at or to take his anger out on. He normally would take it out on Cas, not because he hated the Angel, on the contrary he was blessed to know Cas. The other male was the only one who he could vent at and not feel like a complete ass. Dean knew Cas understood.

That was one of the many reasons that Dean preferred Beta’s. They were less dramatic than Omega’s and more understanding than other Alpha’s. Castiel could be quite dramatic in his own way, making Dean feel like he needed to protect the angel at every turn, but at the same time, Dean knew Castiel could handle himself. A lot of people liked to read into his protective nature towards the angel. Dean couldn’t understand what everyone else saw, he loved Cas like family, and wanted to protect him. That didn’t mean he wanted to mate with the Beta. Besides, Castiel was not his destined mate anyways. Dean assumed he would never meet his destined mate, and he really didn’t want to. Not with the life in which he led. Dean was happy, just living in the bunker with his family. He didn’t need or want a mate.

With that thought, Dean placed the now empty beer bottle he had pulled from the fridge down on the counter. He needed to repair Baby and than he would go and lay down himself. Sure he could have waited until morning to fix the car, but he wasn't quite tired yet. Plus he wanted to wait until Cas and Jack called to check in with the bunker. Grabbing the empty beer bottle from the counter he dropped it in the recycling before headed up to the bunker’s garage.

It was about four in the morning when Dean’s phone went off. Pushing himself out from under the Impala he wiped his grease covered hands on his work jeans. Picking the Phone up from off Baby’s hood he noticed the caller ID read Donna. Dean smiled, he only knew one Donna. Answering the call he placed the phone on speaker.

 **“Hey, Donna whats kicking up there in Sioux Falls?”** He greeted with a bit of a smile. His mood had improved over the last few hours. Working on Baby always tended to brighten his mood.

A slight pause before, **“Heya Dean-o, I think we might have a bit of a situation here.”** Donna greeted in her usual way, but with less joy behind the words.

 **“Whats up Donna?”** Dean asked all business now. He knew that something was off.

 Donna responded quickly this time, **“Well, its Patience, she had a vision. We were going to handle it ourselves, but then things kind of went to the Supernatural.”** She laughed slightly.

  **“Alright, Sam and I will be their in a few hours. I just need to finish up here. See you in a bit.”** Dean said as he hung up.

 With that, Dean quickly finished up with his last minute repairs and went to wash up. Giving Sammy, a few more minutes of sleep before Dean would walk in and find some way to rudely awaken his younger brother. While Sam showered and cleaned up Dean would go to the kitchen and make a pot of coffee for the road. After that everything ran like clockwork. Leaving the bunker once everything was gathered and they no longer smelt like vampire guts or car.

 The drive to Sioux Falls, took maybe four hours. Dean wasn’t one for speed limits. Plus he didn’t really stop and they left early enough in the morning that they were able to bypass any rush hour traffic. Pulling into Jody’s driveway, Dean pulled the Impala up alongside Jody’s sheriff's cruiser. Opening the door almost at the same time Sam did. They really were in tune with getting in and out of the car. Granted the Impala had been their home for twenty five plus year.

 Sam and Dean strode up to Jody’s front door, Sam taking two steps at a time because of his wide gate. Jody opened the door just as they were about to knock. A large smile plastered on their surrogate mom’s face. Sam was the first one to wrap his arms around Jody and pull her into a hug. It was always nice when they got to see Jody and the rest of the girls. When Sam, moved on to give Donna a hug, Dean moved in to hug Jody. The whole family reunion scene took a whole ten minutes but Dean didn’t mind.

 When they were all in the house and the door was closed behind them Jody turned to start explaining but Dean raised a hand to stop her before she started,

  **“Coffee first, than business!”** he stated bitterly, granted the man was running on 42 hours of no sleep.

 Jody raised an eyebrow at Dean, **“Dean Winchester, you will chuck that tone at the door mister.”** Only later realizing she sounded a lot like her spouse, **“I’m turning into Donna.”** With that Jody turned towards the kitchen to grab Dean a cup of coffee. Returning a few moment later with the steaming brew, which Dean accepted gratefully.  

 Once the coffee was gone and everyone had converged on the living room Sam spoke.

  **“So, from what Dean tells me, Patience had a vision and you think it has to do with the Supernatural?”** he asked inquisitively.

 Jody nodded from her seat across the room, **“Yes, when she first started telling us about the vision we thought it was human related.”**

  **“Which you later learned was not the case.”** Sam stated more than asked.

 This time it was Patience who spoke up, **“At first, I thought it was just a nightmare.  I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything. It smelt like decay, there was no light anywhere.”**

 Sam and Dean shared a look, that sounded a lot like what Cas said about the empty. They were not sure why Patience would be seeing that place though. It was supposed to be a graveyard for Angel's and Demons. Like Purgatory was for monsters, while heaven and hell were for humans.

  **“I was wandering around blind until suddenly there was light ahead of me. I went to it and found myself in a black and white room with no windows or doors.”** Patience continued to explain while Sam and Dean intently listened. **“There was a man I have never seen before he was chained up with heavy chains. I wanted to check his vitals when it grabbed me.”**

 Sam shifted more on the edge of the sofa. A crease between his eyes as he continued to try and decipher the puzzle just presented to them.

 Dean was more on the questioning side, **“When what grabbed you?”** he asked bluntly. This was why he disliked Omega's. They were all dramatic and had to beat around bushes.

  **“It looked like a zombie. Half a face, rotting flesh, hunger, cruelty and malice reflecting in his eyes.”** Patience retorted to Dean with a look of exasperation.

 Dean nodded, **“Your right it is definitely not a human problem. Probably a Ghoul, Zombie or something along those lines.”**

  **“Is there anything else you can tell us? Maybe something that could give us a location?”** Sam asked patiently, and with a look of understanding.

 Patience was silent, she was not sure. She couldn't really remember anything after she locked eyes with the creature. **“No, sorry I don't have any idea where it was. Just a room with no doors surrounded by darkness, the smell of decay and faint screams.”**

 Sam's brow furrowed more trying to figure things out. Dean was not so quiet, **“Great, so there is a poor bastard out there about to die and you don't have anything to help us find him!”**

  **“Dean!”** Sam chastised his brothers insensitivity.

 Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back. He really was happy he didn't have to live with Omega's.

 Patience fought back the tears of frustration, she had wanted to help. Having Dean upset bothered her, granted every time an Alpha was upset she got emotional. **“All I see is that face, and those eyes. They were so red, like blood. Glowing blood red eyes.”**

 Sam tensed instantly and whipped his head in Dean's direction. Dean was staring at Patience a slight twitch to his eyes. Turning his gaze to Sam they locked eyes. Dean barking angrily.

  **“Son of a Bitch!”**


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I am going to be trying to post one chapter a week. Once every Sunday. I will let you know if their will be a break in the story due to holidays or family functions. Like Chapter One these Chapters are in the process of being beta'd. Now without further ado I hope you enjoy Chapter Two!

**_Chapter Two_ **

Lucifer.

They were wrong, they had to be. Perhaps it was a demon like Crowley, they had red eyes. Or maybe it was a god of some sort. After all Dean had only let that feathery bastard in so that they could kill Lucifer and have everything done and over with. They had killed the devil, so it was impossible to think that he could even remotely be back. Exchanging another look with Sam, Dean finally got up and started to pace back and forth. 

**“Alright, so a zombie like creature with glowing red eyes, has a man somewhere with no doors or windows, and is some place dark. Is there anything else you can give us?”** He asked desperate for any other information in which Patience could possibly share. Dean at this point really didn’t want to deal with any more crap, but it was his life. 

Patience looked defeated as she continued to try and think of anything else that could possibly help the boys find out who the man was, or where he was being held. Nothing came to her though. Shaking her head she looked up at Dean who was still pacing the floor. **“No, unfortunately that is all I have. I am sorry.”** She was honestly drying and Dean could see that,

**“It’s alright, thank you for what you were able to tell us. Let us know if you remember anything or if you have another vision. For now, just try and rest, okay.”** Dean’s concern was genuine, and he realized taking out his frustrations on a young omega female was a rather dickish thing to do.  

With the vision sorted out, and the visit wrapped up, Sam and Dean headed back to the bunker. Dean needed sleep and Sam wanted to get into doing some research. Perhaps even put the word out to all the other hunters about the red eyed Zombie. If anything showed up Sam and Dean would find out about it. The drive back to the Bunker took five hours, mostly because Dean was tired and having some difficulty focusing on the road. 

Dean had refused to stop for coffee, only because he didn’t wish to stay up another night. He was tired, and very irritable with the lack of sleep he currently had. Something Sam, all too eagerly agreed with. He knew how his brother got when he was over tired, and honestly Dean was kind of useless when he was like this. The older male needed at least four hours of sleep before he would be of any sort of use to anyone. 

Pulling into the bunkers garage, Dean parked the Impala before throwing the drivers side door open. Sam following almost instantly out the passenger side door. 

**“Hey Dean, what time did you want to be woken up?”** Sam asked knowing that his brother would set an alarm, but he asked as a protocol encase Dean slept through the alarm.

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly with one hand, pinching the bridge of his nose at the end. **“Probably in about four to five hours from now.”**

**“Alright, I will make sure to put things away, you head to bed.”** Sam said lifting the duffel bags out of the back seat. 

Dean smirked teasingly, **“Okay mom.”** To which he received Sam’s scowl. His brother was always so easy to tease. 

Sam watched as his brother headed into the bunker. He was worried about Dean, the older male had not been sleeping, and he was being a lot more harsh with everyone than he normally was. Sam didn’t wish to analyse too much into it. Since it was pretty normal for Dean when situations got this intense. Sam was fairly certain his brothers attitude was not just caused from the situation this time though. He felt like it might be something deeper. Dean used to be very free, and he enjoyed hunting, enjoyed living on the road. Sleeping with every willing female he happened to come across. Lately though, Sam noticed that Dean had slowed down. He knew his brother had been serious about a young Beta female named Lisa. So serious he had lived with her for a year. Raising her son, who looked a lot like Dean himself. 

Though, Lisa denied Dean as being the father quite adamantly. Ever since the incident with the demons. Having Cas wipe Dean from Lisa and Ben’s memories. Well Dean had just stopped, he stopped sleeping around, he stopped enjoying the freedom. He had experienced a normal life, something he never knew, but always craved. Sam knew that feeling, when he got out. When he was in college with Jess he was at his happiest. Than she had been taken from him and he was never the same after that. So Sam understood where Dean was. His brothers Alpha was yearning for a mate, someone to settle down with. Sam also knew his brother wasn’t stupid and knew that Dean understood. Dean was just too stubborn and refused to bring anyone else into this life. Refused to care about anyone else. Refused to let anyone in. 

Sam put the duffel bags down in the laundry room. Emptying them into the wash as he thought over what Patience had said. All while still trying to figure out a way to make Dean feel a little less tense. Perhaps he could take Dean to a strip club. With the laundry on Sam moved to the bunker kitchen to grab a beer before moving to the bunkers library to start flipping through a bunch of books. He needed to do some research on all known monsters with red eyes. Not to mention all different types of Zombies their were. He and Dean had encountered three different kinds over the years. All three being very different. 

Sam had managed to read through three books when the bunker door opened and two other men walked in. Getting up he walked over to greet them with a small smile. **“Jack, Cas welcome back. How was the hunt?”** Sam asked curiously. 

Jack, a young nephilim boy, berserker alpha, and surrogate son was the first to give Sam a hug. A bright innocent smile breaking out over his features. **“It went better than we thought. Turns out we were not dealing with a Kelpie but a Kappa. Cas still ended up in the water though.”**

**“Not voluntarily,”** Cas defended as he slowly started to remove his trench coat. It was still quite damp. **“How about your hunt?”** He redirected with his own question back at Sam.

Sam frowned slightly, **“Our hunt went better than expected, though Dean was in a pretty bad mood, he needed to do some repairs on the impala.”**

**“Where is Dean?”** Cas asked curiously, he had not seen the hunter when they had returned. 

Sam shook his head, **“Dean is sleeping, he hasn’t been sleeping well, and he needs it. We have a new problem though aside from Michael.”**

**“What do you mean?”** Cas and Jack asked in union. 

Sam retorted, **“Patience, the third surrogate daughter of Jody. She had a vision of a man in danger.”**

**“That doesn’t seem to-”** Cas started but was cut off by Sam, **“A man who was being held captive by a zombie like creature with glowing red eyes.”**

Jack and Cas shared a look of concern before looking back at Sam, **“Lucifer is dead Sam.”** Cas stated in slight confusion. 

**“Plus if my father was alive, I think I would sense him, I mean I don’t have my powers anymore but I am sure I would sense him.”** Jack added. 

Sam looked at both of them and rubbed his eyes as if he had a headache, **“I know it is most likely not Lucifer, but that doesn’t mean it’s nothing either. A man is in danger so we need to try and figure this out. To be on the safe side though, I think we need to find Nick.”**

Nick was Lucifer’s vessel for the longest time. Plus with everything that had been happening the man kind of disappeared under their radar. So it would make Sam feel a whole lot better if they found Nick and were able to keep an eye on him. This monster probably had nothing at all to do with Nick or Lucifer, but Nick was their responsibility. It would be one less thing they all had to worry about while they searched for Michael. Castiel had chosen than to excuse himself from the room, he wanted to put his damp clothes in the wash. 

**“Oh, Cas could you go wake Dean up for me?”** Sam called after him. He would have gone to wake Dean up himself, but he liked sending Cas to do it. Dean was always a little less angry when Cas woke him up. Sam was not sure why. 

Cas paused in the doorway and looked back at Sam momentarily, **“Sure, I will do that before I put my stuff in the wash. Maybe I can borrow something to wear from Dean?”**

**“Just, wake him up nicely he is not a happy person lately.”** Sam cautioned. He was sure that Cas could handle it though. He was more amused by the look Jack was giving him. 

Watching as Castiel left the room Jack turned to Sam, **“How is one supposed to wake someone up nicely as opposed to not nicely?”** Jack asked with pure curiosity. He just assumed there was no nice way to be woken up. 

**“Well, um, I am not sure in Deans case. Cas tends to know how to wake Dean up, but neither of them ever explain it.”** Sam tried to explain to Jack, as he picked is beer up and took a drink.

Jack looked intently in thought. Looking to Sam, **“You don’t think they have sex do you?”** he asked bluntly. 

Sam choked on his beer, a look of shock on his face, but unable to quell the coughing right away. Jack came over to gently pound on Sam’s back while the younger Winchester tried to compose himself. **“Don’t”** a few raspy coughs, **“Say that to Dean. He might kill you.”** Sam leaned back in his chair. The coughing subsiding for the moment. Jack just looked a whole lot more confused but decided against asking any more questions that might kill his surrogate, second dad.   

 

Meanwhile, Castiel found himself standing in the exact same position he always stood outside of Dean Winchester's bedroom door before he would finally building up the nerve to disturb the, mostly cranky hunter. Knocking gently on the dark wooden door Castiel listened, when there was no response he took the liberty as he had many times before  to quietly push the door open. Popping his head in just a crack to see if Dean was indeed in the room. Quietly calling out to the other male, “Dean?” he questioned the silent room. Their across the room, sleeping on the twin sized bed was the middle aged hunter. 

Dean was not old, not by any means. He was well seasoned though. Castiel’s eyes, which could see so much more than the human eye could noticed everything. The slightly graying, dark dirty blonde hair, the laugh lines, caused by those occasions where Dean would just let himself feel, the frown lines from all the burdens he carried, all etched into this one single mans features. All of it making Dean Winchester the most beautiful human being Castiel had ever seen. Looking down at Dean as he slept, Castiel couldn’t help but wish he could make the rest of Deans life a calm and relaxing experience. 

Castiel was not ready to wake Dean up, it normally ended with Dean being very livid with everyone. Plus he looked so peaceful sleeping. So Castiel decided to just sit on the very edge of the bed and stare around the hunters room. Dean’s room always made Castiel feel warm, granted the man himself gave Castiel a real homely feel. The walls were painted a warm neutral colour, though not heavily decorated, they did have a few guns hanging up along the one wall. An old playboy bunny calendar and a few other images that Dean had decided to tack up. The twin sized bed in which they were both currently on, lay facing the door. A small entertainment system, consisting of a television and a dvd player rested just inside the door along the opposite wall. 

Castiel sat like that, for what felt like a very long time before finally reaching out and brushing two fingers across Dean’s forehead. It had been a little while since Castiel had invaded Dean’s dreams, he honestly had no idea what he would find. Dean was a very imaginative dreamer, which Castiel had found out the hard way. He remembered blushing for the first time the day he invaded that dream. Dean had been pissed, but also highly amused at Castiel’s reaction. After that Castiel only ever ventured into Dean’s subconscious with permission or if it was an emergency. The only other time Cas would breach Dean’s subconscious was to wake him up. Dean after a while told him it was more pleasant than being startled awake.

So that was what Castiel did, he planted his consciousness into Dean’s subconsciousness. Castiel found himself standing on a small countryside dock, Dean a few feet in front of him relaxing in a wooden chair, beer in hand. This was Dean’s peaceful place. Castiel had been their many times before, including the first time he ever invaded Dean’s subconscious, all he had to do was walk up behind Dean and place a gentle hand on the males shoulder. Just like that Dean’s deep green eyes lifted to meet Castiel’s vibrant blue eyes. A friendly smile spreading across the hunters face. Castiel didn’t like when Dean looked at him like that. The sensation the angel got was becoming more familiar with every passing day. 

Moving around the wooden chair Castiel knelt down so Dean wouldn’t have to keep looking up at him, **“Hey.”** Castiel said warmly.

**“Hey yourself Cas,”** Dean retorted but continued smiling, **“What brings you into my head?”** The question was slightly sarcastic but that was just how Dean was.

Cas returned the smile that Dean gave him, **“Sam asked me to wake you up. He told us about the vision.”**

**“Ahh... I see, alright I will be up in a moment,”** Dean said his warm smile gone, replaced by his usual frown. Castiel was sad to see it go, but he gave Dean his few moments of solitude by leaving the hunters subconscious. Castiel took his head start too quickly get up off the edge of Deans bed and move slightly away. He knew how much the other male didn’t like it when he invaded his personal space. Castiel had gotten a lot better about respecting that. Plus something had changed in him, now Castiel got nervous whenever he stood too close to Dean. It was really just ridiculous, Cas knew Dean would never hurt him intentionally. 

Castiel had no more than moved when Dean woke up. The Alpha blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the room around him. They were still heavy in exhaustion, but he was awake. Dean sensed the angel in the room before his eyes landed on Castiel. 

**“Back to being stalker angel I see.”** He teased sleepily. **“You bring me coffee?”** Dean asked. 

Castiel shook his head, **“I am not a stalker Dean, and no I did not bring coffee.”**

**“You’re right, you are not a stalker. A stalker would have brought coffee.”** Dean confirmed as he sat up and rubbed his face. 

Castiel just stared blankly at Dean. Trying to gage the males mood, **“I didn’t just come here to wake you for Sam.”**

This caught Dean’s interest as he raised a brow in question, **“Ohhh?”**

**“I had an incident and need to borrow some clothes. Would that be alright Dean?”** Castiel asked getting right to the point. Just causing Dean to look at him with more questions.

**“Incident?”** Dean asked with slightly macho, concealed, concern, **“Is everything alright?”.**

Castiel fidgeted slightly, **“I may or may not have tripped and fell in the river once the mission was completed.”**

Laughter soon echoed down the halls of the bunker as Dean made his way towards the library. Sam and Jack turning in the direction of the sound. Sam with a look of intrigue wondering why his brother was so happy after just waking up. Jack catching the infectious laugh had a small smile gracing his lips. As Dean walked into the library his laughter slowly started to die down. 

**“You seem to be in a happy mood,”** Sam stated, staring at Dean with a look that wanted to know why. 

Dean shook his head, **“Cas, is just too much sometimes. He kills me, I swear.”**

**“Castiel would never kill you Dean,”** Jack reassured, **“He cares about you too much.”**

Dean’s amusement slowly started to die down, **“It's a figure of speech Jack.”** Dean explained to the young Nephilim. **“Anyways, Sam where are we on this whole vision thing?”**

**“I am not sure, their is a lot of lore out there on monsters with red eyes. I think we should find Nick just to be on the safe side though.”** Sam said all business now. Jack was impressed at how fast his father figures could switch from being serious to non-serious and back again. 

Dean thought for a moment before agreeing, **“That would probably be the best course of action currently. What about Michael? Do we have any more news about him?”** Dean inquired. 

**“Nothing yet, no one has reported anything that sounds like Michael,”** Sam regrettably told Dean. He knew how personal finding Michael was to Dean. That angel had taken Dean’s body as its vessel, hurt a lot of people and broke its word. All things in which Dean wanted to kill it for. Even when Dean was a Demon he had some form of control. This was altogether a different scenario though. Dean had no control over what his body was forced to do. Something no Alpha enjoyed. 

Dean scowled, he didn’t like not being able to do anything, it was something that really bothered him. His mood did a full one eighty when the aroma of coffee filled the library. He turned to Castiel who just walked into the library dressed in Dean’s clothes holding a hot cup of coffee. 

**“I knew it, Cas does wake him up with-”** Jack was instantly cut off by Sam who quickly covered the young man’s mouth. **“Coffee!”** Sam quickly finished for Jack. Earning himself a rather perplexed look from both Castiel and Dean.

Dean shook it off as just his brothers crazy personality, **“Grade A stalking Cas.”**

**“I am not a stalker Dean.”** Castiel insists as he lets Dean take the coffee from him. 

Jack was about to question what Dean and Cas were talking about when the bunker’s old rotary phone started ringing. All eyes turned to the phone. Sam was the first one to walk over and lift the receiver to his ear. 

**“Hello, this is Sam Winchester, what have you got?”**

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this week was a bit chaotic. I managed to get the first part of Chapter 3 done. Deciding to split it in half and make the second half Chapter 4. Just to meet the deadline. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Stay tuned next week for Chapter 4 which will be a continuation of this chapter. Thank you and Enjoy reading.

**_Chapter Three_ **

 

They finally got a lead on the Archangel Michael. 

It was a small lead, but it was a lead. One that had them up and out the door in a matter of minutes. Dean had driven the Impala for two days in order to get to the location they had been given over the phone. Nothing was guaranteed, no one had seen Michael, they were just going on the remote possibility that it could be Michael due to the sudden influx of super creatures in the area. Super Creatures were monsters like Vampires, Werewolves, along with Djinn that had been enhanced with Archangel Grace so that their normal weaknesses no longer worked on them. The only way to kill these creatures was with Jack’s Nephilim power, which the young male no longer had, or through decapitation. These super powered creatures liked to keep relatively close to their creator Michael unless instructed otherwise. 

So without any concrete evidence to prove that Michael was indeed their Sam and Dean chose to take a leap of faith. Hoping that Michael was indeed in the area when they arrived, armed only with their normal angel killing arsenal. The car ride was spent mostly in silence with nothing other than the sound of the radio to fill it. Sam sat in the passenger seat while Castiel and Jack rode in the back seat. They could have taken two cars, but opted to just take the one. Dean drove all day and all night, only stopping for coffee, and food. When they finally did pull into town Dean drove around until he found a cheap motel. Sam went in to book the rooms while Dean and Cas started to grab the duffel bags. Returning later with two room keys. He handed Castiel one before looking to Dean, 

**“Cas and Jack will be in room 17 we will be in room 27. I tried to get the rooms closer together but those were the only two rooms available with two beds.”** Sam explained to all of them.

Dean looked at Sam, slightly baffled. He had no idea why Sam felt the urge to explain himself, **“That's fine, I am not their mother. They don’t have to have an adjoining room. Plus if one of us brings a lady back to the room than the other can go crash with Cas and Jack.”**

Sam cringed inwardly. Glancing at Cas through the corner of his eye. The Angel had the same mix of emotions in his expression that he always had. **“We didn’t come here to bed the locals, we came here to find Michael.”**

**“I know that Sammy, don’t look so constipated all the time, that is Cas’s job.”** He teased with a slight toothy grin.

Sam frowned disapprovingly, **“I do not look constipated!”**

Flinging the duffel over his shoulder Dean chuckled slightly and headed towards room 27. Cas and Jack had already let themselves into their room while Dean was teasing Sam about his look of constipation. They would have to take some showers, potentially get cleaned up before they ventured into town to start working the case. All in all that took a couple of hours, when they finished they split into two teams. Sam and Jack went to the coroner to check out the bodies in which had given the hunters cause to believe that Michael might be around. The corpses eyes had been burned out, a specific trait among angel kills. While Dean and Cas paired up in order to address the local law enforcement. Try and see if they could get a lead out of any of the information that the cops managed to pull together so far. It was a long shot, since the cops were only getting half the picture. Assuming that the kills were human. 

Cas and Dean had arrived at the local Sheriff Station to ask some questions and see if they could find any leads on the mystery bodies Sam was looking into with Jack. They had a moment to wait for the Sheriff to become available. He was in a meeting with the city council on what to do about the death toll. It was only when the Deputy interrupted that he somewhat eagerly excused himself from the room. Sheriff Hillard greeted Dean and Cas with a handshake.  

**“What brings you high profile guys to my neck of the woods? Please tell me we are not dealing with a high profile serial killer?”** Sheriff Hillard asked, his brow furrowing in concern. It was always a pain when the feds got involved but it would be even worse if a psychotic mastermind decided to make camp in his town.

Dean firmly returned the handshake before addressing the Sheriff, **“I am special agent Plant and this is my partner special agent Jones. We certainly hope this is not the guy we are after, but we need to make sure. What can you tell us about the case?”** Dean asked calmly.

**“Not much to really tell, a bunch of our local teenagers are turning up dead with their eyes missing. The coroner is getting us the cause of death reports.”** Sheriff Hillard admitted regretfully.

Dean nodded as he jotted that down on a notepad, **“I see, do you know if there was any witnesses, or anyone who could tell us about what might have went down with the victims?”**

**“Teenagers, they shut right down when law enforcement is involved. Determined not to snitch on their friends. If they saw anything they are not talking. The City Council members are pushing for curfews until the culprit is apprehended. I am all for giving that to them at this point.”** Sheriff Hillard admitted.  

Cas leaned forward towards the Sheriff, **“I do not believe that telling the younger generation they must do something will work out in your favor. History shows that this is the age when rebellion is at its strongest.”**

**“That is precisely why we have not decided yet. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to the council.”** Sheriff Hillard explained as he excused himself.

Dean nodded and gently pat Cas on the back, **“Thank you for your time Sheriff, agent Jones and I will let you know if we find anything.”** With that Dean ushered Castiel out of the Sheriff Station. He pulled out his cell phone in order to quickly type out a message to Sam. One that explained that he was going to be talking to some of the victims friends and family to see if they had been acting strange. While also making sure to ask Sam if the bodies were human or if he and Cas should bring the appropriate tools. When he had everything typed up he went over to the impala and got in alongside Cas who had already gotten into the car. 

**“So where to first Dean?”** Cas asked, not sure what was going on in Dean’s head currently.

Dean looked over at Cas and frowned slightly, **“We are going to talk to the friends first. We can address the family if this doesn’t pan out.”**

**“I’m sorry Dean,”** Cas apologized to the Alpha beside him.

Dean was curious as to why and it showed in his expression, **“Why are you** **apologizing** **Cas?”**

**“This isn’t Michael, none of the evidence is pointing to him.”** Castiel explained watching as Dean’s knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. 

 

Meanwhile, Sam and Jack were at the coroner's office looking into the dead bodies. There was a total of five up to date that had been discovered, two still missing. The coroner was still running tests on the bodies so Sam and Jack were required to wait until the man was finished and able to speak with them. Seeing as how they were locked out of the examination room. Looking over at Jack Sam wondered, how the other male was feeling. Having all that power removed from him, was probably a drastic blow. Sam was honestly surprised that Jack was holding everything together as well as he was. Especially since he was a berserker Alpha after all. They were infamous for dangerously short tempers. Yet Jack had surprisingly good control over his temper.

Jack was staring at his hands which were folded neatly in his lap as he waited. Thinking about everything, trying to piece together everything that was new to him. **“Sam, if this isn’t Michael, what do we do than?”** Jack suddenly asked.  

**“What do you mean? If it’s not Michael than it's not Michael.”** Sam stated not sure what Jack was getting at with his question.

Jack furrowed his brows more, **“If it’s not Michael will we just go back to the bunker?”** Jack pushed.

**“No, we will solve this case regardless if it is Michael or not. Teenagers are being killed by something supernatural. It is our responsibility to help.”** Sam explained, hoping that Jack understood. 

Jack nodded, **“I think I understand, since we are in town and something is killing people we should hunt it.”**

**“Yes, we try to help anyone who needs help, sometimes we can’t make it in time, but the point is that we are trying to help people.”** Sam continued to explain to Jack who listened intently. They were having a rather good chat up until the coroner office door unlocked. It was than back to the case at hand. Jack stood up and followed Sam into the office to speak with the coroner. 

Sam was the first one to speak, **“Hello, I am agent Loweman this is my apprentice agent Smith, we are looking into the current case. We believe it might be tied in to some other cases, if it is we have been chasing the guy responsible for months now. What can you tell us about the bodies?”** Sam introduced himself, as well as Jack. All while he explained what they were doing and asking for information.

The coroner, Dr. Harrison studied the two men before him before deciding that what Sam said was true. Placing the file down on a stainless steel desk he opened it. **“Five dead bodies, all drained of blood with no puncture wounds.”** He began explaining, **“If that wasn’t enough their eyes appear to be burnt out. Most people would assume that was where the blood went but the eyes burnt out, meaning cauterization of the wound happened. No blood would have been able to escape.”**

**“I see, were there any strange mutation that you noticed, mostly around the mouth or hands?”** Sam inquired wondering if the coroner noticed a set of retractable teeth or a fourth joint in the fingers.

Dr. Harrison shook his head, **“No, they had no strange body mutations. When I did the autopsy I noticed that the organs were boiled. Some even melted as if they were left in a slow cooker too long. Honestly, I have no idea what happened to these kids, but I hope the person responsible gets caught sooner rather than later.”**

**“Thank you Dr. Harrison. Do you mind if I take a copy of the report?”** Sam asked politely. Dr. Harrison agreed and excused himself from the room in order to go and gather a copy of the autopsy report for Sam.

When the coroner had left, Jack and Sam moved over to the bodies and started testinging the bodies for everything. They used silver, iron, holy water, and even salt. When nothing worked they checked mouths, wrists, and ears. Still they turned up nothing. These bodies were fully human, they were not supernatural at all. Just the kills were, the other thing Sam managed to notice was that no organs were missing from the report. So whatever killed these kids, did it for the fun of it. They didn’t eat anything they just killed the teenagers. The only creatures that killed in this particular way were angels though. Sam didn’t understand that either because Angels didn’t boil people's insides, they just burned the eyes out. Honestly these were all Castiel's area, Sam would need to talk to the male in order to understand any of this.  

Dr. Harrison returned a few moments later with the copy of the autopsy report for Sam. Wishing the detectives luck in catching this psychopath who was killing the towns teenagers. Sam and Jack excused themselves from the coroner's office. Headed back to their rental car, they would need to meet up with Castiel and Dean in order to solve this whole thing. Sam than got a text message notification alerting him to the message he just received. Reading it, he quickly typed out a response to his brother, explaining that they were not dealing with anything monster related when it came to the teenagers as far as he could tell. He did warn Dean to be on his guard though. Climbing into the driver's seat of the dark grey rental car, Sam told Jack to buckle up before he headed to where his brother and Cas were. 

Cas and Dean had arrived at the first teenagers house. A young girl by the name of Ashley Morris, she was the girlfriend of one of the corpses lying in the coroner's office. The whole process of talking with the young woman had not gotten them very far. Sheriff Hillard had been right the teenagers shut down when authority started asking questions. Ashley had not shared a whole lot with them, much to Dean’s irritability with the lack of what she did share. Cas on the other hand, had remained a lot calmer in the face of this current obstacle. Making sure they both excused themselves before the Alpha beside him lost his temper.  

They had no more than started descending the steps when Sam and Jack pulled up behind the Impala in their four door rental car. Sam quickly got out, followed by Jack a few moments later. Sam looked at Dean over the roof of the car.

**“So, we are not dealing with Michael. I believe we are dealing with a rogue angel.”** Sam announced as Dean and Cas approached. 

Dean paused and immediately snapped, **“No, this has to be Michael, it is the only lead we have had in weeks. It has to be him. Plus Cas said there were only a total of 9 angels left.”**

**“I don’t know what to say Dean, these were human teenagers who didn’t have anything eaten or missing other than their eyes being burned out with such intense heat that their blood evaporated.”** Sam explained

Dean shook his head, **“Maybe that is what Michael wants us to think in order to throw us off.”**

**“Dean.”** Cas spoke, **“I agree with Sam, I do not believe this is Michael’s doing. It has to be a normal Angel.”**

Dean shot a glare towards Cas who in turn just stood a little taller. Showing Dean he was not intimidated. Dean just scoft before kicking the ground, **“Son of a Bitch!”** he growled out. 

**“We got this Dean, if you need to take a break you can. I am sure Cas, Jack and I can take care of this case.”** Sam said seeing that his brother was really tightly wound. 

Nodding his head, Dean smiled bitterly, **“Fine, I could always use a beer and a the company of a beautiful woman.”**

Cas flinched slightly at the bitterness in Dean’s words. Hiding the slip of emotions almost as quickly as it had appeared. Only Jack seemed to notice it. Cas shot him a look that had the young Nephilim keeping quiet about what he saw. Looking back to Dean he watched as the older Winchester moved to the drivers side of the Impala. Cas continued to watch even as the car pulled away from them. 

**“Cas, come on let's solve this case.”** Sam said as Jack moved around to climb into the back of the rental car. Allowing Cas to sit shotgun. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it, as a heads up this chapter does contain intercourse. Hope you Enjoy. Thank you for the Kudos and Bookmarks guys I write for you.

**_Chapter Four_ **

 

They had just finished asking their questions. Now Cas, Jack and Sam were on their way to track down the monster that had killed all those kids. It turned out they were dealing with a rogue angel after all. Stopping the angel would be the difficult part, Cas was tracking it through the residue left over from the beings grace. Nothing overly fancy or anything, Cas still couldn’t do half the things he could do back when he first met the boys. He could only, truly heal, sense and smite lower level beings now. Cas at one point was a high ranking Angel and a powerful warrior of heaven. His power lessened and eventually he started to become more human over time. At one point he was human. Something he really had a hard time adjusting to. 

Now all he could do was track, so that was what he was doing. He was following the markers and directing Sam accordingly. One of the victim’s parents had explained that the young teens were really big into the ‘a cult stuff.’ Sam was the one who managed to peace a lot of the information together. It always did play to Sam’s strengths when they acquired cases like this. Jack mostly watched, and listened with curiosity. Trying to understand how to be a good hunter like Sam and Dean were. They all had their roles to play. Cas found that slightly amusing considering the Winchesters were famous for breaking their roles. Granted they were pretty famous for breaking the rules in general.   

Cas looked over at Sam as they sped down the back roads, the small town growing smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror until it finally vanished into the darkness. The grace Cas was sensing was rapidly growing stronger,

**“We should be getting closer Sam,”** Cas said as he continued to concentrate. 

Sam was beginning to grow a lot more uncomfortable. They had no idea how many angels or human followers they might end up facing. **“Cas can you sense if there is more than just this one angel?”**

**“I-I can’t say for certain. I can’t sense anything past the angels grace. It is all over the place Sam. Fluctuating, I have never felt anything like this before.”** Cas spoke his tone heavy with concern.

That didn’t make Sam feel any better about the current situation. In fact it was making him wish he hadn’t benched Dean. His older brother gave him a sort of confidence boost that no one else really could. Plus he was responsible for Jack and Cas now. Dean would kill him if he ended up getting them hurt or worse. **“Do you know how close we are?”** Sam asked.

Cas concentrated more, **“Maybe, an hour at most. We are really close.”**

That was all Sam needed to know as he pulled the rental car off to the side of the road. Grateful that he had some weaponry in his duffel bag that would be effective. Turning off the engine he looked at Jack and than at Cas. **“We will go on by foot from here. Keep your guards up and lets all come back alive or Dean will never forgive us.”**

With that Sam, Jack, and Castiel all climbed out of the rental car and proceeded into the forest on foot. Following Cas as he tracked the strange, fluctuation grace. Sam praying that nothing went wrong.

 

Meanwhile, Dean sat at the bar nursing his tenth, or was it his twentieth glass of Whiskey. Honestly Dean had lost count and knew that come morning he would regret his decisions but currently he didn’t regret anything. Sam, Cas and Jack were out dealing with the local monster of the week. They were all advanced skilled hunters who would be fine without him. All he really cared about was finding Michael and as it turned out this case had nothing to do with Michael so Dean didn’t care to waste his time and resources. He had been saving people, hunting things, for the last decade or so. So yeah, Dean was tired of it. Honestly he just wanted to retire. The devil was gone, the only huge threat they had was Michael. Once Michael was gone, well Dean could than retire. Leave the lower level monsters to the younger hunters. 

Just the reminder of how much older he was getting had Dean downing another mouthful of whiskey. Honestly, he didn’t think he was all that old, but he was finding it harder to continue in this line of work. Dean wanted a family, he wanted to live a normal life with a beautiful wife, a couple of kids and hell maybe even a dog. He was so close to it. Hell was leaderless, the monsters were pretty much thinned out with all the new hunters. Angels were pretty much extinct. So all that was really missing was the relationship. He could always go back to Lisa, win her heart all over again. Yet he no longer felt as strongly for her. Dean still cared, he cared a lot about her, and about Ben. He just wasn’t in love with her anymore. 

Leaning back on the bar stool Dean smirked flirtatiously up at the female bartender with long auburn red hair that fell in waves down to her mid back. She had the most intriguing, yet contrasting blue eyes Dean had ever seen. He refused to think about the other blue eyes that flashed in his mind. Chalking it up to just being worried about Cas, Jack and Sam on the hunting trip without him. He just needed to let loose and stop over thinking everything. Sam didn’t need him to protect him anymore. The younger Winchester was doing just fine on his own. No need for Dean to tag along with him anymore. Cas, Cas was an angel, a lot more powerful than Dean himself not to mention a lot older. The male didn’t need Dean lecturing him anymore. Than their was Jack. Between Sam, and Cas, well Jack really didn’t need to learn anything from Dean. 

The thought made Dean feel quite lonely. The loneliest he had ever felt in fact. Downing the last of his whiskey Dean leaned forward towards the bartender, **“Hey there beautiful. How has your night been going?”** He mildly slurred his question. Dean was usually better at the flirting than this. It just went to show how much he drank in order to allow the alcohol to affect him to this extent. The poor attempt earned him a smile at least. The young female bartender responded swiftly. 

**“Can’t say one way or another. I have had better evenings, and I have had worse.”** She seductively leaned forward showing off some of her cleavage in the process. Whispering in a low sensual tone, **“I think you have had enough to drink for one night though.”**

Dean leaned back, cocking a brow at her in his momentary confusion. Not sure if she was flirting, or being a bitch. He really had no idea and that told him more than her words did that he had indeed had enough for one evening. Dean was curious to know if the woman was interested though, since her little display was sending off a lot of mixed signals. 

**“Perhaps you are right. What time do you get off? I could use a beautiful distraction.”** Dean inquired with a messy attempt at seduction.

The bartender smiled at Dean’s lame attempt at flirting, yet she admired his effort. Plus he was not that bad to look at. **“I get off at 2, try sobering up a bit handsome.”**

With that a playful grin appeared on Dean’s face. **“Can I get some coffee than gorgeous.”**

  
At the same time the others had managed to shorten the distance between themselves and the source of the radiating grace. Sam had grown more cautious with each step. Scanning his surroundings every five minutes to make sure nothing got the drop on them. Their collective pace slowing as they drew slowly closer. Cas finally coming to a halt ahead of them before dropping down into a crouch. Jack and Sam swiftly following suit. Moving to crouch beside Cas following his gaze through the dense foliage. Trying to pinpoint the source in which caught the angels attention. What they found was not something Sam had been expecting, it was worse. Corpses lay scattered over the forests floor, eyes burned out while a single figure stood at the center. 

Sam, Jack and Cas didn’t have a good angle on the figure, only able to see their back from where the trio was currently positioned. Cas needed a closer look, and without sharing his thoughts with everyone, he just moved. Proceeding forward in a slow, quiet approach. Trying to remain hidden among the surrounding foliage. Never once taking his eyes off the figure. As he moved forward he noticed the figure was smaller, and more curved. He realized the angel was in possession of a female vessel. He only knew a few angels who inhabited female vessels, and none of them would perform this kind of carnage. 

Sam was pissed, he tried to stop Cas, but the other male was already making his way closer to the center. Luckily he had managed to grab Jack before the young berserker alpha could follow his surrogate father. Honestly, Sam was not sure how Dean managed to not have a heart attack while out on hunts with Cas. The male was so reckless. Turning to Jack he made some swift and stern hand gestures. Signalling that Jack should approach from the far left while he would move more to the right of Cas. They would approach this angel from three directions. He just hoped Jack knew to wait for the signal, and that Cas didn’t jump the gun. 

Sam never got what he wanted though, and Cas jumped the gun. The other male stood up straighter and moved towards the other. Drawing the Angels attention. Cas could see the vessels shoulders tense just before they began to turn around. 

**“Hello Castiel,”** a soft and slightly too sweet a voice spoke.

Castiel tensed upon hearing the angel speak. He recognized the voice, and he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t need to wait for her to face him before he knew who it was. Dumah slowly turned towards Castiel. Staring at the other angel Castiel was at a loss for words. Dumah was always a kind angel. She could be a fierce warrior at times but she was still rather compassionate. Yet, looking at the current carnage in which surrounded them all, no one would have ever thought that she could be kind. Young people laying in heaps along the forest floor. Blood staining the earth red. Eyes burned out of skulls. Castiel was horrified at what had happened to his so called sister.

Moving hesitantly forward he asked the only thing that came to mind, **“What have you done Dumah?”**

**“Oh, isn’t it wonderful, we may have found a solution to all our problems Castiel. We might be able to make more angels.”** She excitedly sang as she hurried over to Cas. Who instantly tensed and raised his guard. 

Cautiously inquiring, **“How is slaughtering so many innocents going to create more angels Dumah?”**

Dumah looked a bit hurt when Castiel treated her with caution and an emotion she was unfamiliar with, **“You can not lecture me on this Castiel. You have killed so many innocents in the name of those humans. Humans who will never see you as anything other than a tool. They will betray you Castiel.”** She warned before a fit of coughing overtook her vessel. Blood spurting from her mouth. 

Castiel fought every instinct not to her side in support. It was hard for him to do, but something was seriously off. **“What happened to you Dumah. Heaven was dying but things were not this bad.”**

Laughter filled the small clearing, **“Dying is an understatement brother. When you took that Nephilim out of heaven and made that deal before returning to earth. Well you basically condemned us all yet again.”** Dumah’s eyes slowly started to look more feral as she spoke. **“A sickness spread, one by one we all started to go insane. Naomi is dead Castiel, as is Indra, and even Anael.”** Something in Dumah broke than and she started laughing. Swaying slightly in one spot, **“Only five angels still remain.”**

Horrified by this news Castiel’s guard dropped a fraction and in that moment, Dumah pounced. Cas saw Jack and Sam tearing out of the foliage towards them. He brought up his arms to block Dumah as she brought the angel blade she carried down towards Castiel’s face. He didn’t expect her to sweep his leg, knocking him off his feet. He watched as she went up against Sam next, sending the younger Winchester flying backwards into a tree before turning to face Jack. Castiel had managed to push himself up onto his feet again by that point, charging forward towards the crazed Angel. Dumah was a skilled warrior, she had to be as a guardian of the gate.   

Sam looked up, his vision slightly blurred from the wind he just had knocked out of him. When his focus came back he too, moved to rejoin the fight. It was a painful fight, even with three armed males, two Alphas, a beta, they still couldn’t take on the female beta. She was honestly kicking their asses pretty bad. Sam made a mental note that, for the sake of his pride, Dean would never come to learn about this fight. Using the best of his ability he motioned to Jack and Cas to move it as a team. It seemed to be working too, they had the upper hand, Dumah looked like a caged tiger who had been starved. 

Everything after that passed by too swiftly for Sam to actually follow. Jack faltered and moved slightly off his mark. Creating the window Dumah needed to lash out. Throwing Castiel off guard as he moved in to protect Jack. Castiel felt the white hot pain sear through him like a branding iron. Dumah slashed a rather large gash across the angels side. Castiel’s grace glowing brightly from beneath the wound. Illuminating the forest in a blue light. It didn’t kill him, but it down right hurt. Sam was rushing towards Cas while staying guarded. Dumah had basically cut and run. Ripping a section of his shirt he pressed the cloth to Cas’s side in order to slow the bleeding. 

Cas appreciated the effort, though he would heal in time, a wound that deep from an angel blade would take longer to seal itself. **“Shit Cas, Dean is going to have our heads,”** Sam cursed as he looked at the angel before him. 

**“I doubt he will have our heads, he will never let us hear the end of it though.”** Cas reassured Sam, that his brother would be livid but not enough to decapitate them. 

Sam just shot Cas a look before he and Jack helped Castiel to his feet. **“Lets get him back to the motel. We know it was Dumah, we can track her now, all we need is a spell.”**  

  
During that time, Dean had managed to sober up by a little bit. Now, currently back at his motel room with the lovely bartender Roxanne, Dean quickly hung a tie on the outside of the door so his travel companions would take the _‘do not disturb’_ hint. It wasn’t that they made a habit of walking in on him, but they had done it a couple of times and he just really didn’t feel like dealing with it all this time. Once he was finished making sure they would not be disturbed he turned back to Roxanne who had just returned from the motels bathroom. She looked stunning, almost taking Dean’s breath away as she posed in the doorway.  

**“Damn, do you wear that under your clothes to work everyday?”** Dean asked as he hungrily eyed her over. 

Roxanne smiled flirtatiously from the doorway. Starting from the floor up, she wore a pair of six inch, black heeled pumps. Her long legs covered by sheer, lace top, thigh high, black stockings. Attached and held in place by an equally black lingerie garter belt Which hung low on her hips just over what could barely be called panties, let alone a thong with how little material their was. Dean’s eyes continued to climb upwards over her flat stomach. She was not super thin, but not super big either. She had enough weight to give her a very smooth hourglass curve. Which led him to her breasts. The lacy black push up bra made them look a lot bigger than they were, but each breast was a little more than his hand could hold to begin with. 

Roxanne’s dark auburn red hair framed her face and made her look even more breathtaking. She slightly reminded Dean of Anna, the angel he once slept with. Though Anna didn’t have those blue eyes. Dean felt his heart do a little flip when he met Roxanne’s eyes. The blue hue was darker with desire. Her thick eyelashes making Dean feel like a school boy. He couldn’t look away from her. Roxanne used that moment to push away from the wall and approach Dean.  

**“I do not normally wear such alluring underwear to work. I just had a feeling about today,”** Roxanne spoke in a hushed manner. Her hands playing over Dean’s shirt covered chest. Moving up over his shoulders until she was pressed right up against him. **“What about you, what are you hiding under your suit?”**

Dean gulped at Roxanne’s question. Not because it was inappropriate in anyway. It was just those eyes and the spark he saw when he looked at her. **“Why don’t you find out?”** He challenged.

**“Ohh,”** Roxanne whispered, knowing full well what she needed to do from that point on. **“With pleasure.”** The last bit was more of a purr. Undoing the first three buttons with care she gently grabbed onto both sides before yanking the shirt open. Buttons broke off and scattered along the floor but she had bare chest to work with now. Roxanne laid her palms flat against Dean’s chest. Running them up over his shoulders to free the shirt from his body. When the shirt fell to the floor she pushed Dean backwards on the motel bed. Slowly crawling over him straddling him enough so that her crotch was mere inches away from his pants covered crotch. 

Roxanne had intended to tease Dean a bit, make the male crazy with need. It was difficult though. He was beautiful and she found it very difficult to not find pleasure in him right away. She didn’t have to worry though. Roxanne had no more than started grinding against him, before she found herself under him. Dean couldn’t hold himself back. He was so aroused. He told himself it was because she was beautiful, had the sexiest body he had seen in a while, that he hadn’t had sex in a while, but the truth was. He was rock hard because of those damn blue eyes. It haunted him, Dean knew that his preferences had changed. His last three flings with random woman. They had all had the same haunting blue eyes. Yet he was never satisfied for long.

The sex was always amazing in the moment. He enjoyed himself, god knew he did. Yet he always felt like it wasn’t fully right afterwards. Like something was missing. It scared him, so he didn’t dwell on it. Instead his hands found their way to Roxanne’s bra covered breast. He massaged it through the material while still grinding up against her. Dean normally liked it when his partners took charge and initiated, but he was always so impatient and couldn’t relinquish control for long. His Alpha instincts demanding release. Looking down at Roxanne he felt the air leave his lungs. Her eyes were a trap, they made him lose his reason. Pulling the cup down he freed one of Roxanne’s breasts. The nipple hardening instantly. 

Leaning down Dean traced the hardened bud with his tongue. Enjoying the gasp from the female below him. She was squirming with desire and so wet. He could smell it, it was not as sweet as an omega’s heat but a beta’s arousal was still pretty strong. While he teased her breasts his other hand ventured south. Slipping under her panties he gently teased his middle finger over her clitoris. Roxanne was arching off the bed seeking the Alpha’s penetration. She wanted him inside her so bad. Dean just continued to excite her nipples and play with her clit until she came with toe curling intensity. 

Letting Roxanne fully enjoy the after waves of her Oxytocin release. Dean removed his pants and underwear, freeing his hardened length. Dripping with arousal Dean slipped a finger inside Roxanne to see if she was still orgasming. Her walls were no longer tensing so she was ready. Moving between her legs he slowly pushed into her, watching as she almost came again just from the penetration. Her nails left red lines down Deans back causing the male to hiss out. Once he was fully inside of her he panted heavily. She was so warm and wet, he needed friction. So he started a slow rhythm of thrusting into her.  

 

During the time that Dean and Roxanne were being intimate. Sam had managed to drive Cas, and Jack back to the motel. Castiel’s wound had finished bleeding, but it was still slightly open. Jack described it as looking like a bad paper cut. Sam had asked Cas if he wanted him to stitch it up. Cas had responded with a no thank you. His grace would heal it in time. All of them were more unsettled by the glowing red eyes they had seen while they were fleeing. Jack had been the one spot them in the trees. Sam was helping Cas up when their attention had been drawn to the red eyes. Whatever was in the forest had vanished moments later, but Sam didn’t care. He wanted to get Cas back to the motel. 

Now that they were back, and Cas seemed to be doing okay Sam was able to relax and think about what they could have seen. He turned to look at the two in the back seat and frowned slightly. Cas may have been healing but he looked like crap. 

**“Why don’t we call it a night, I think you should rest Cas. We can figure things out in the morning.”** Sam suggested hoping that the angel would not fight him on this. No such luck.

Castiel shook his head and sat up with a wince, **“I am fine Sam. We should tell Dean about Dumah and the creature with red eyes.”**

**“I agree, but come on man. You look like you are about to pass out.”** Sam worriedly explained, **“I can always catch Dean up tomorrow. He is probably sleeping.”**

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, **“You may be right. Waking Dean up might not be the best course of action. Alright, we will tell him tomorrow. I don’t sleep though Sam.”**

**“Even if you don’t sleep you should rest until your are healed up. If you go out now half cocked you could wind up dead or worse.”** Sam lectured. 

Jack seemed confused by the comment, **“What can be worse than dead Sam?”** he asked curious as to what the younger Winchester meant.

Sam just rubbed his face tiredly. **“I just means, he could wind up getting captured and used to get to all of us. It doesn’t matter though. Cas you are going to relax. Jack you will make sure he relaxes, and I am going to get some sleep. We will discuss all this in the morning.”**

With that last piece spoken Sam got out of the rental car and headed over to the little twenty four hour convenience store across the street. Neither Jack, or Cas questioned him instead Jack assisted Cas out of the car before heading to their own room. Much to Castiel’s discomfort of not being aloud to walk by himself. Jack had managed to get Cas back to their room and on the bed before a knock sounded at their door. Opening the door Jack looked at Sam who just returned from the store. Letting himself in, Sam moved to stand by the bed where Jack helped Cas. Putting the plastic bag on the counter he pushed Cas’s trench coat open and pushed up the suit to expose Castiel’s mid drift. 

Castiel blushed at the forwardness and attempted to push the suit back down only to stop when Sam glared at him. Letting the younger Winchester clean and dress his slowly healing wound. When Sam was satisfied he stood up and wished both Jack and Cas a good night. Leaving the two, to their own devices while he made his way to the upper level of the motel.  

When the door closed behind Sam, Jack turned to look at Cas. Moving to sit in the chair beside the bed. **“Did you know that angel who was killing those kids?”** Jack asked curiously.

**“Yes, her name was Dumah, though that, that thing tonight was not who I remember,”** Cas said his heart feeling really heavy. He sacrificed so much, and he was still expected to sacrifice more.

Jack looked thoughtful as he tried to see the angel in anything other than a crazy light. His first time meeting this Dumah was when she was possessed by the empty, the second time was that night. He had never seen her as anything other than crazed, **“Will you be able to kill her?”** He asked bluntly. 

**“Not if I don’t have to,”** Cas said not wishing to sacrifice anymore. He just couldn’t.

Jack frowned at that, **“Will Dean go along with that?”** Jack asked cautiously.

**“I don’t care if Dean is on board or not.”** Cas said sternly, but couldn’t make eye contact with Jack.

**“You are lying,”** Jack stated, **“Sam told me how you can tell when people are lying.”**

Cas sighed, **“Caring about what Dean thinks is what always gets me into trouble.”**

**“What do you mean?”** Jack asked curiously. He didn’t understand how what one person thinks can cause a physical disturbance in someone else.

Cas felt slightly uncomfortable talking about feelings he wasn’t supposed to have. Angels were not programmed to feel, **“I have done a lot of bad things Jack. Decisions I have made.”**

Jack was still confused, **“What does that have to do with what Dean thinks though?”**

**“Everything, it has everything to do with what Dean thinks, feels, sees. I love him, and not in the way family should love each other.”** Cas broke. Admitting something he had kept locked away for years. Jack still didn’t get it but Cas was scared. It was the first time he said it out loud, that made everything so final. He was in love with Dean. Thankfully, Jack was the only one who knew and Jack was good at keeping his secrets. Castiel made Jack swear not to tell a soul. Even if Jack had no idea why. 

Unbenounced to Castiel though, was the set of ears in which overheard him from the other side of the motel room door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is being updated a bit sooner than intended with week. Its only by a few hours though so we won't mind that. Also, this Chapter has implied Emotionally Implied Sastiel. I just want to point out that this will have a very slow build to Destiel but it also has Sastiel. Please do not hate me for it. Without further delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments, Kudos, Bookmarks are all welcome. Thank you everyone. ^^

**_Chapter Five_ **

Sam had every intention of heading up to the room he shared with Dean when they had arrived back at the motel. Yet he was still worried about the wound that Cas had sustained earlier that night during their hunting trip. So he had made his way over to the convenience store. Purchasing a first aid kit, and some rubbing alcohol. He had only been gone about ten minutes when he returned to Castiel and Jack’s room. Sam had been determined to clean and dress Castiel’s wounds. Even though Sam was in big brother mode to an angel centuries older than himself he still felt something in him stir when he saw Castiel’s blushing face. The younger Winchesters hands shook a bit as he cleaned the angels wound. Sam was not stupid, but he didn’t want to face reality either. He knew he liked the angel, but he also knew everyone he cared about died. 

The best thing he would be able to do for Cas would be to let him go free. Continue to only see Cas as a brother and not anything more. Which is why Sam always refused to be alone with the angel for any extended period of time. So when the wound was finished being dressed he excused himself and headed up to the room he shared with Dean. Honestly, Sam had been so scared out their when he saw Cas get cut. He had horror flashes of when Lucifer killed him a little over a year ago. Sam watched as Castiel’s death destroyed Dean. He needed to be strong because Dean was broken. Even though Sam himself was just as broken. He still had hope, hope in Jack who Castiel was willing to die for.

Sam knew Dean had deep feelings for Cas, everyone saw it except them. Sam didn’t want to take away the one thing that made Dean happy. He had so much he was happy for, Dean honestly didn’t and it would be selfish of him to want more. Yet, Dean did nothing but hurt Cas, granted that was a double edged sword. Cas hurt them just as much as they hurt him. Pushing the thoughts of the Angel, his brother, and the feelings none of them were good at expressing he went to open his motel room door. It was in that moment he saw the tie and heard the muffled moans and grunts coming from inside. Sam was a little more than slightly annoyed, but too tired to really care. He had thought ahead and booked two rooms for this exact reason.  

Turning on his heel, Sam made his way back down to the first level. He would ask if he could borrow Jack’s bed if the other male didn’t mind bunking with Cas. Mainly because he knew he wouldn’t sleep if he were to be so close to Castiel. He was just about to knock on the door when Jack said his name halting his progression. 

**“Sam told me how you can tell when people are lying.”** Jack had stated. Sam wondered why they were talking about tell’s for people lying.

Cas responded to Jack with, **“Caring about what Dean thinks is what always gets me into trouble.”** So they had been talking about Dean? Sam wasn’t sure. It was not his intention to ease drop, and he was going to follow through with knocking but Jack’s next question made him pause.

**“What do you mean?”** Sam was curious to. What did Cas mean?

Cas retorted with **“I have done a lot of bad things Jack. Decisions I have made.”**

Now Sam was really confused, it seemed Jack was as well because he asked the question both he and Sam were thinking. What does that have to do with what Dean thinks? It was around now that Sam was feeling a bit guilty for eavesdropping. He wasn’t sure if he should knock now or just take his chances with walking in on Dean. Lowering his raised hand he started to turn when Castiel’s reply came. 

**“Everything, it has everything to do with what Dean thinks, feels, sees. I love him, and not in the way family should love each other.”** Castiel’s words tore at Sam. He knew deep down that the two had feelings for each other, but it was never real. It was painfully real now. 

Sam was now very aware that Castiel was indeed, in love with Dean. He knew, but it was official now. He could no longer pretend that the Angel saw both of them as brothers. Suddenly Sam was filled with anger. Anger at Dean, for having something Sam himself coveted. Angry that Dean could hurt Castiel so much and not care. Pissed at the fact that Dean was having a grand old time with some loose woman while Cas almost died tonight. Sam was also pissed at Cas, pissed that Cas loved Dean instead of him. Sam would never hurt Cas, not like Dean has and will continue to do. 

Right now, Sam couldn’t stand the thought of dealing with either of them. Opting for the third option of spending the night in the Impala. It was not the most comfortable night Sam had ever had, but he was used to it. Especially when they first started out doing all these cases. John had been on a hunting trip. He hadn’t been home in a few days, which led Dean to Sam. Jessica, a spunky little omega, and Sam’s girlfriend at the time, had been killed by the same demon who killed the boys mother. Sam was not okay during that time, things never really got better for him until after he found out about god, heaven and angels. So in a way, he was also saved by Castiel. 

 

Back inside motel room 17, Cas ran a hand over his face. He looked a little worse for wear. Jack was starting to worry that perhaps Cas was not as okay as he seemed to make people think. His skin was ashen, eyes heavy with dark circles. It made Jack slightly uncomfortable to see the man he associated as his father not looking okay. He looked ill, very ill. 

**“Cas are you alright, you don’t look so good?”** Jack pointed out. 

Castiel couldn’t help the slight sarcastic smile that appeared on his face, **“I am not supposed to look good. I have probably just used a little too much of my grace to heal the wound.”**

**“I see,”** Jack said trailing off slightly before coming back to the previous topic, **“What do you mean you love him, but not in the way family should love each other?”**

Jack looked at Cas with such concern and confusion that Cas couldn’t not explain things, **“I am not sure myself. I don’t know when or why it happened. All I know is I love him, and I shouldn’t love him. Not the way I do anyways.”** Cas started to explain, **“Angels were created by your grandfather. He made us to be perfect soldiers. We were not supposed to have emotions or doubts. It was like how a dog can see only in black and white.”**

**“I always found that unfair to dogs.”** Jack through in before going back to listening.

Cas smiled more genuinely this time, **“I do too. I have been around a very long time, and was one of the best warriors heaven had under the arch angels. I never doubted my mission or the things I did. I did however, have emotions. They were hard to hide at times but not impossible. At least not until the mission I joined in order to save Dean.”**

Jack’s brow furrowed slightly. He was not fully following what Cas was saying because he didn’t know the whole overall story. **“I am not following completely. Sorry.”** He apologized unsure of what else to say.

**“Rescuing Dean, it opened my mind to doubt. I began questioning my superiors. I found myself siding with Sam and Dean more than my own people. I killed many Angels trying to keep myself, and them alive. I was hated, hunted and betrayed many times. Yet I never regretted anything more than breaking Dean’s trust. That may have been the first time I realized that I loved him. I was stupid and rebelled against him. Too prideful to realize he was right. In doing what I did, I hurt him and I broke a part of Sam.”** Cas explained, knowing that Jack was only really following a fraction of the story.  

Taking a break, Cas waited to see if Jack had anything to add, or ask. When the other remained quiet he took it as his que to carry on. **“Angels are not supposed to feel, yet I felt so many emotions with them. I would die for them, for you not out of duty, but because I care about you. With Dean, it is a bit different. I want him to look at me with pride, I only ever want to see him happy. When he laughs my heart flutters. I feel disgusted when I hurt him. I find myself wanting to look my best, and comfort him when he is in need. I want to hold him, and be held by him.”**

**“Alright. I. Understand.”** Jack said feeling a strange emotion creeping up on him. He didn’t know it yet but he was slightly disturbed hearing about how Cas got all warm and tingly feeling with Dean. 

Cas chuckled slightly at the discomfort on Jack’s face. He could tell the young male didn’t want to hear anymore details. That fact allowed Cas to focus more of his attention back on the events that unfolded during the hunt. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on with heaven, and just what that red eyed creature was. 

 

Meanwhile, about an hour after sunrise on the upper level of the motel in room 27 Dean rolled over onto his side. Tiredly blinking his eyes open. His entire body felt amazing, he had so much built up over the last few weeks he was in heaven. Sitting up on his double bed Dean looked over at the second bed. It had not been slept in at all. A slight panic rose in Dean as he got to his feet and made his way over to the window overlooking the parking lot. Only truly relaxing when he spotted the rental car. They must have gotten back earlier that night and saw the tie on the doorknob. Dean assumed that Sam spent the night in Cas and Jack’s room to spare himself the sight of walking in on Dean. Something, Dean was quite thankful for. He loved his brother, but they really didn’t need to barge in on each other every time they wanted to have sex. 

Dean decided that, since he was up, and his brother was down in the other room, that he would make the most of it and have a hot shower, maybe drink some coffee before he joined them. Roxanne was a beautiful memory, one in which he would definitely revisit. Heading to the bathroom, Dean started the shower. His shower took about an hour. Dean loved his hot showers, it was pretty near impossible to get him out once he was in. When he was finished he left the bathroom with nothing other than a towel wrapped around his waist. Padding barefoot across the floor to the little coffee pot on the dresser. It was not anything fancy like Starbucks, but it was enough to wake Dean up. His entire morning routine took him a couple of hours and by the time he left the motel room it was just after 8:30 in the morning.

Heading down he paused momentarily before knocking on Castiel and Jack’s door. He didn’t have to wait too long before the door was opened and he was greeted by Jack. The young man didn’t look like he slept a whole lot. Cas was out cold on the other bed, a strange sight for Dean to see. Castiel didn’t sleep very often, especially not recently. He didn’t require sleep, so it was weird seeing him sleep. Looking around the room though he noticed that Sam was not there. 

**“Sam out grabbing breakfast for everyone?”** Dean asked jokingly. 

Jack looked a tad bit confused, **“I am not sure. I haven’t seen him since he left to head up to your room last night.”**

**“When did he do that?”** Dean asked, a slight panic setting in. He already had his phone out to send a message to his younger brother. Demanding where he was. Dean’s worry only grew when he heard a phone vibrate. Sam’s phone was on the night stand beside Cas. Sam would never leave his phone behind if he was going to leave the motel. Dean swiftly made his way over to the window. He could see his car, and the rental, both were present. **“What happened on the hunt last night. Tell me everything!”** Dean demanded turning towards Jack with a slow boiling rage. 

Jack took a step back, **“What do you mean?”** He asked defensively. 

**“I mean, I leave you three alone for one night and now my brother is missing. So what the hell happened out their!?”** Dean darkly asked. It was that tone which woke Castiel.

**“Stand down Dean,”** Cas warned as he sat up. Making sure the sheets covered the blood on his trench coat. **“Jack didn’t do anything. We tracked the angel out of town, unfortunately she managed to get away.”**

Castiel’s words did little to reassure Dean that his baby brother was safe. **“Wait, so you found the monster responsible for all the murder, and you just decided to let it go. Damn it Cas. This thing could have Sam. Heaven forbid we disturb your beauty sleep. I swear your whole friggin family is nothing but trouble.”**

Dean’s words cut Cas deeper than the angel though possible, but he managed to hide the hurt quite well. Instead he looked down at his lap, **“I am sorry Dean.”**

None of this sat right with Jack and he was about to tell Dean off but stood down as he and Cas made eye contact. He had promised not to tell Dean. 

**“Your sorry, he’s sorry. You know what Cas, no. I have had it with all this angel bull shit. First Lucifer, than Michael, now this. Honestly our lives were so much less messy when we didn’t know angels existed.”** Dean was not thinking, he was worried about his brother, and didn’t see Cas as an Angel, but his words still hurt the other male nonetheless.

Cas used a little more of his grace to clean the blood and repair the coat before he moved to stand up. **“I understand your grievances, but we should focus on finding Sam. What can you tell me about the creature in Patience’s vision?”**

**“What?”** The question caught Dean off guard, he had no idea what that had to do with anything, **“What does that have to do with the current situation?”**

Jack looked between the two, **“We saw something with red eyes watching us last night after the angel got away.”**

**“What!”** Dean all but yelled, **“Son of a Bitch! That just makes things a million times worse.”**

Jack was not sure how that made things worse, they were looking for this creature as far as he knew. **“How is this worse?”** He asked. 

**“In the vision, the thing, it had a man chained up, half dead. You saw it last night, and now Sam is missing!”** Dean stated irritably. His worry for his brother was making him irrational. **“Get your things together, we are going back to where you saw this thing. I should have never trusted you all to do this alone.”**

Jack moved to steady Cas, but stopped when the other male pushed passed him and out the door. **“Lets go than.”** Something was off about the way Cas said it. Jack knew from what the other male confessed earlier that Castiel cared about what Dean thought about him. Currently Dean thought they were all failures. That made Jack feel really bad about what happened as well. Perhaps if he had been a little faster, or had a little more power. He understood the distress Castiel spoke of when they let Dean down. It was not a pleasant feeling.

As the three of them left the motel room, they all noticed Sam climbing out of the backseat of the Impala. Dean filled with relief approached his brother, halfway there that relief turned into a rage. **“Damn it Sammy! You can't just disappear like that.”**

**“Good morning to you to Dean, rough night?”** Sam asked irritably from being yelled at just after he woke up. 

Cas looked tiredly at the two men, **“Your brother is right Sam,”** Cas spoke only to receive another glare from the younger male. 

**“Well I am sorry that I didn’t feel like being scared for life by walking in on Dean fucking some woman,”** Sam retaliated half in spite. A part of him flinching when he saw the pain that inflicted on Cas. 

Dean seemed to be more relaxed now and ready to put everything behind him. **“Thanks for the consideration man. Seriously, you can just crash with Cas and Jack though. It really freaked me out when we didn’t know where you were.”**

**“Sorry. I get that but I didn’t want to make Cas anymore uncomfortable after he almost died last night. I wanted him to get some rest without having to be crowded.”** Sam stated, a slight contentment over the look of shock that crossed Dean’s face. 

Dean was definitely shocked when Sam informed him that the hunt they went on without him had not only failed, but also got Cas hurt. The same Angel he was a complete ass to only moments before. **“Cas was hurt?”** He asked, his face slightly more ashen. 

**“Yes Dean, if that angel blade had been a few inches higher Cas would be gone again.”** Sam said in frustration, honestly his brother was too much sometimes.

Castiel refused to make eye contact when Dean turned on him. He felt the other male move into his space, it was pure stubbornness that had him glued to his spot. Refusing to back down, looking hesitantly into Dean’s green eyes, **“Sorry Dean.”**

**“Damn it Cas, I don’t want you to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry. Why didn’t you come get me last night?”** Dean asked, the hurt showing in his expression. 

Cas fidgeted slightly much to Dean’s obliviousness. **“I didn’t wish to put my problems on you.”**

**“That doesn’t matter Cas.”** Dean started, **“Someone needs to tell me what happened last night. The whole story from the beginning.”**

Jack took that moment to speak up. He figured he could explain things just as well as Sam or Cas could. **“Well, after you left Cas tracked the grace signature from the angel.”** Shuffling a bit Jack cleared his throat. **“We followed it for a while just out of town. We stopped a little ways from where the signature was coming from. Tracking it on foot we ran into an angel who Cas knew. He was talking to her, we surrounded her and then we started to fight. I miss-stepped and Cas moved to protect me. It is my fault he got hurt and she managed to get away. Sam would have followed her but he was worried about Cas. It was then, when we noticed the glowing red eyes.”**

Once everything was summed up Jack finished speaking and waited to see what reactions Dean had. The older male seemed to be tense as he looked at them all. **“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”** Dean asked finally. A look of hurt crossing his features. Honestly he didn’t know how he should feel. Sam was not sure how to react either. The guilt of angrily outing Dean, and Castiel’s secrets starting to weigh on him. Sam was just so bothered by the fact that his brother was being too difficult to realize how Cas felt. While Cas was way too stubborn to ask for help when he needed or wanted it. All while Sam slowly started to grow in his possessiveness. 

Sam didn’t want to hurt either of them, but damn it. He was falling in love with Castiel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First I would like to apologize for the delay. February has been a rather busy month for me. Non-Stop construction and company. Plus I just got engaged. I will try and get you Chapters 6, 7 and 8 before March 3rd. I can't make any promises, but I will try. Now, I would also like to thank everyone for the Bookmarks and Kudos. A special thanks to SianaCastielNovak, Angella_Collins, and Vespera328 for being my first three comments. I am glad you are finding it interesting so far. Thank you all for sticking with me and my horrible spelling/grammar. Things will be starting to pick up speed soon, and with that, things will also start getting darker. Anyways without further ado, please enjoy the newest Chapter.

**_Chapter Six_ **

 

A week had passed since Castiel, Sam and Jack had a run in with a crazed Dumah. A week since they had actually been able to sit in a room with Dean without the whole action seeming awkward. Dean refused to make eye contact with any of them, Sam referred to Dean’s behavior as sulking. Cas tried to make things better, but the older Winchester didn’t seem all that interested in talking to the male. He would regard Cas with a look of hurt. Wounded by the fact that Cas didn’t want to tell him that he was hurt. It was nothing new, so Cas was more than confused as to why Dean seemed so bothered by it this time. He had asked Sam on multiple occasions, but the younger brother seemed agitated.

Sam would snap at Castiel every time Cas tried to ask about Dean. It all just seemed to confuse Cas more. Even Jack was at a loss for why the brothers were acting weird. Right now however, Castiel was annoyed. Honestly the two veteran hunters were acting like children. So he decided he would take matters into his own hands and sit them both down. With a little help from Jack in getting Sam to come to the library. Castiel waited until Jack left before he went to collect Dean. Cas had a sure fire plan to make sure Dean came to the bunker’s library. Knowing full well how stubborn Dean was, that being the main reason why he sent Jack to collect Sam. Cas knew that Sam would go easier than Dean.

Standing awkwardly outside the elder brother’s bedroom door, Cas finally lifted his fist to rap lightly on the door. Listening closely for any cue, or sign of invitation. He didn’t have to wait long, a tired voice sounded through the closed door.

**“Come in.”**

It was a simple invitation, one that shouldn’t make Castiel feel happy, especially after the last week of attitude. Yet he was filled with a joy he missed. He always enjoyed hanging out with Sam and Dean, as of late things had been more tense, but he was hoping that they could mellow out over time. **“Dean, may I speak with you?”** Castiel asked as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Dean looked up from his computer, the same hurt Cas had been seeing all week flashed behind those green eyes. **“What do you need Cas?”** Dean asked tiredly. It was obvious the Alpha had not been sleeping well. It appeared that, he had been doing a lot of research.

 **“I was hoping you could come to the bunker’s library with me for a few minutes?”** Castiel asked hoping the other male wouldn’t question or just shoot him down. Things didn’t really work out for him though.

Dean shot Cas a guarded look before his expression softened, **“I’m busy man. So, probably not. Why do you ask?"**

Cas knew it would be a long shot, he had to try. Now he had to try a little harder, **“I think I may have found something on how to seal Micheal away forever. I am not sure and would like a second opinion.”**

 **“Why don’t you ask Sam, you two have been pretty close lately.”** Dean remarked bitterly with a hint of jealousy.

Cas looked confused by the remark, **“Sam and I have always been close. Though I do share a more profound bond with you Dean.”**

That retort had Dean feeling a little better, though he would never admit it. Honestly he was never really all that into talking, or expressing his feelings in a healthy manner. **“Stop with all that profound bond crap. People misunderstand when you say shit like that Cas.”**

 **“I don’t-”** Cas started but decided against finishing. A slight head tilt and a look of confusion replacing his comment.

Dean cleared his throat, the atmosphere growing slightly more uncomfortable for him. **“Look, lets just go look at what you found.”**

 **“Alright Dean,”** Cas answered a small smile appearing. Cas was happy that his ploy to get Dean to leave his room seemed to be working.

Following the elder hunter out of the room Cas made sure to keep an eye on Dean. Secretly Dean, was quite happy that Cas came to him for assistance instead of Sam. He liked feeling useful, or at least that was the reason he used to explain how happy the Angel asking him for help meant. He didn’t really notice anything out of the ordinary until he and Cas entered the bunker library. Dean came to a sudden halt, almost causing Cas to walk into his back.

Looking over Dean’s shoulder he noticed why Dean had stopped walking. Sam was standing over a bunch of open books. Jack standing beside him looking between the two brothers before looking at Cas. It was when Jack looked at Cas that clued Dean in.

 **“You. You played me Cas!”** Dean accused a new anger slowly starting to rise to the surface.

Cas gave Dean a disapproving look before responding, **“I can’t argue with that, but you and Sam need to talk. This is not a good atmosphere for raising children Dean.”**

 **“Chil- What are you talking about Cas?”** Dean asked in a rough tone.

Cas gestured to Jack, **“He is not even two years old yet.”**

 **“Technically I am twenty-two or so.”** Jack corrected Castiel.

Dean looked at Jack, than Sam before he turned his gaze back on Cas, **“Look, this is all ridiculous. I am going back to my room to clean my gun. Do not disturb me.”**

Castiel’s frustration with Sam and Dean was nearing its breaking point. He wanted to force both boys to sit down and talk, but they were both being ridiculously stubborn. Sam looked as if he were ready to be anywhere else but their while Dean was turning to leave the library. Sometimes Cas just wanted to lash out and toss the human men around. Knock some common sense into their stubborn, thick skulls. In fact, that was what he was about to do when the tense silence was broken by the sound of a phone ringing.

Dean didn’t turn to get the phone he continued to head towards the door, while Sam also didn’t seem to have any interest in answering the phone. Jack was trying to get Sam to stay, so that left Cas. The angel walked over to the ringing device. Seeing Jody’s caller ID he answered,

 **“Hello Jody, is Claire alright?”** The question was quick to leave him. Even though Claire was not his daughter, she did belong to the vessel he possessed. Plus he grew to care for her like his own daughter.

Sam, Dean, and Jack all seemed to freeze when Cas answered the phone. Curious as to what Jody needed. Since they all seemed curious, Cas put the cell phone on speaker. Jody’s voice rang out around them in response to Cas, **“Claire is fine Castiel. Do you know if the boys are around?”** She asked politely.

 **“Yea we are here Jody,”** Sam called as he moved around the table towards Cas.

Dean had also moved to head in Castiel’s direction, **“Is everything okay Jody?”** He asked.

 **“Everyone seems to be okay. Patience had the vision again, it's a bit clearer this time, with more pieces.”** Jody started sounding slightly relieved, **“I am glad to hear all your voices.”**

Dean felt his eye twitch slightly but pulled his temper back, **“It’s good to hear your voice to Jody. So what pieces do we have to go on now?”** He asked not one for beating around bushes.

Sam shot his brother an impatient look, **“Anything you tell us can help Jody. Tell Patience thank you for us.”**

 **“Will do Sam, as for pieces we now know it seems to be a warehouse, still unclear where but it's something. This is where things are about to get tense. The man, the one who looked like he was being tortured and killed. I, we think it might be you Sam.”** Jody said her voice the only noise throughout the bunker. Everyone was exchanging looks of concern.

Dean was the first to jump in with questions, **“Are you sure Jody?”** he started, **“did Patience see Sam tied up? What was he wearing? Could you tell if it was day or night outside? What season it might be?”**

 **“One at a time Dean, we didn’t get a clear view, but there was an FBI badge on the counter with Sam’s picture on it. The man was wearing a suit, and his hair was long enough to cover his face.”** Jody explained the first bit while trying to figure out the next part, **“We have no idea when, where, what time of day or season.”**

Dean was not sure what else to do he was honestly losing his composer. He didn’t like only knowing pieces of the story. Sam was always the more composed one, and while Dean turned away from the phone trying to calm himself again. Sam asked the questions Dean didn’t think of.

 **“Jody you mentioned that more pieces were added to the vision, was that it or were their more?”** Sam asked.

Jody’s voice sounded lost, **“Their was more, It didn’t make much sense. Patience said cities were on fire, that Dean had been at the head of a monster army. Dead bodies rotting around him, he then looked at her with glowing blue eyes. She woke up than.”**

More silence followed Jody’s explanation. Dean scoft, **“So my brother gets taken by a Zombie like creature, and Michael somehow takes control again.”**

Cas looked at Dean, wanting to take away some of the weight that the other male was carrying. Dean literally looked broken. Not sure what to do next. This psychic was basically telling him that everything he did was for nothing.

 **“I am sorry Dean, I don’t know, I just wanted to keep you updated.”** Jody informed before she finished, **“I have to go now, please boys, be careful and take care of yourselves.”**

The call dropped then. Sam turning off the phone on their end. **“Dean, perhaps the two are related. Maybe if this thing takes me, Michael can get you to say yes again. Perhaps if we hunt down this red eyed thing we can stop Michael's plan before it starts.”**

 **“How are we supposed to do that Sammy, we don’t even know what we are looking for, let alone where to start.”** Dean said sitting down heavily in one of the chairs.

Sam also took a seat beside his brother, **“We kind of have a lead, I mean we know that it likes dark places, warehouses and that it was last seen with the angel Dumah. Perhaps if we find her, we will find it. We need to stop her anyways Dean she is a rabid angel.”**

Cas looked slightly heartbroken as he listened. He was not on good terms with the angels, but their were so few of them left, plus Dumah was sick not evil. He didn’t say anything though, instead he turned to leave the room. He didn’t want to talk about killing the remaining few angels. Jack followed Cas letting the brothers talk. Catching up to the older angel Jack asked,

 **“Your plan worked, they are talking again. Does that not make you happy?”** Jack asked confused as to why Cas looked upset.

Cas looked over at Jack and smiled sadly, **“I am happy that they are talking again. I am not happy about what we may have to do next. I just need a bit of time to mentally prepare. Why don’t you stay with Sam and Dean. I am going to take a walk.”**

Jack nodded and turned to return to the library where Sam and Dean were discussing the upcoming hunt. Castiel knew he didn’t have long and he would need to move now, it would only take the boys a few hours before they realized he was gone. Cas had grown pretty good at pick-pocketing. A skill he was learning from Dean. That was how he managed to get a hold of Dean’s keys back in the library. While the other male was freaking out Cas had managed to lift the Impala’s keys.

 

Leaving the bunker was easy enough. He told them that he wanted some fresh air. When he was sure that no one had followed him he hurried to the garage and started the Impala. Throwing the car’s gear shift into drive he took off away from the bunker. Dean would kill him for taking the car, but he needed to get a head start and the Impala was the fastest option he had.

As the hideout disappeared in the rear view mirror he reached out to Dumah through angel radio. Jack was still weak from when Lucifer took his grace that the male still had trouble tuning in. So Castiel didn’t have to worry about Jack catching the conversation. Dumah was not fast at responding, but when she finally did respond, Cas almost ditched the Impala. The sheer power in the chattering caused a red hot pain to shoot through Castiel’s head. Pulling the Impala over he fought through the pain until he could hear Dumah.

She was in so much pain, crying out for help, but no one heard her or came. She was afraid and it broke Castiel’s heart to hear her in so much agony. He wanted to help her, yet he was unable to. He asked her where she was. She was hesitant at first but soon told him. When the chatter quieted down he pulled back out onto the road and started driving again. He was not too far from where she was, roughly a days drive.

  


Sam, Dean and Jack were all talking about what they should do. It was not an overly long talk, what ended up eating most of the time was the research. Researching for signs of where the angel could be located. It wasn’t until around dinner time when they started to wonder if Cas was coming back anytime soon. Sam thought that perhaps they could ask him to pick up some dinner and bring it back since he was out wandering around. However, when they called his phone there was no answer.

Dean tried praying to Cas, the male couldn’t fly but he would still be able to hear the prayer. Dean asked Cas to call them back ASAP. After about thirty minutes Sam got up to go make everyone something to eat. Jack excused himself and went to see if he could find Cas hanging around outside, while Dean searched inside the bunker. Still their was no sign of Castiel anywhere. Dean started to feel like something was seriously wrong.

That feeling turned out to be true a few moments later when Jack hurried back into the bunker. Sam exiting the kitchen with some finished food.

 **“Dean the Impala is gone!”** Jack stated slightly out of breath with how fast he ran back to the front hall. He was used to flying not running, so he was a bit exerted.

Dean and Sam shared a knowing look before Dean cursed loudly.

**“GOD DAMN IT, CAS.”**


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has been busy. I am not giving up on this story though.   
> Thank you to everyone who left Comments. They are greatly appreciated.   
> I am also happy to those who have left Kutos and bookmarked/followed Acid Rain.
> 
> I will say this chapter is very graphic and disturbing. If you have a weak stomach or disturb easily. I recommend skipping the last Castiel sequence. This chapter is a back and forth.

**_Chapter Seven_ **

 

Castiel had a good ten hour head start. No one had suspected anything when he went out for a walk, mostly because the angel was good at going out and only ever coming back after a period of time. So nothing was really out of the ordinary. Hell he even had an issue with answering calls, it wasn’t like this kind of behavior was new. That was the main reason why no one really thought about it until it was dinner time. When they did find out that Cas had hijacked the Impala Dean wanted to immediately go after him. Sam didn’t see a point in wasting food though. 

It took them about ten minutes to eat. Rushing through their dinner, before they all hurried to the bunker garage to find a car they could follow Cas in. Dean had chosen a dark gray 1969 Dodge Charger. Teasing on multiple occasions that he would love to paint the car orange. Sam knowing his brother had understood the reference right away. He just chose to shake his head at his brother and move on. That was why it didn’t really come as a surprise when Dean chose that car to chase Cas down in. 

Sam was just relieved that Dean didn’t decide to mess around with the cars horn or the engine. Luckily he didn’t have to worry about the chase music. Dean had a very specific set of chase music and his taste in music didn’t seem to be easily changed. They had been on the road now for just under five hours. Dean was driving relatively fast, faster than what he normally would have. Sam knew his brother was worried about his car and the angel they both grew to love as family. Sam just couldn’t fully grasp why Cas had decided to be reckless again.

It was not all that new to them, Cas was always reckless. He tried to make it so the boys didn’t have to worry about everything, yet Sam and Dean still worried. They probably worried a lot more because Cas did these kinds of things. Honestly, Sam wanted to make Castiel understand that. The angels actions just ended up causing his brother as well as himself a whole lot of worry. Looking in the rear-view mirror Sam could see, that he and Dean were not the only ones confused and worried. Jack seemed quite worried as well. Though Sam couldn’t tell if it was because Cas left, or because Dean was muttering death threats behind the wheel.

The awkward silence, filled only with Deans mutterings was soon filled with a question, **“I don’t understand. You want to save Castiel, but also strangle him? Wouldn’t that be counter productive?”** Jack asked trying to figure out what Dean was talking about. 

**“No, because first I am going to kill him. Than save him.”** Dean barked angrily. **“If he so much as got one scratch on my baby. I swear he will be** **gender-less** **in more ways than one.”**

More confusion seemed to pile up in Jack’s expression, **“How can you make someone gender-less in more ways than one, when that being is already gender-less?”**

**“His vessel aint,”** Dean growled his foot pressing down more on the accelerator. 

Sam couldn’t help the snorted laugh that overcame him. Normally Sam was pretty good at containing his laughter in little bursts, but the situation, even though it was serious had him laughing. **“Sorry Dean, I know its not funny.”**

**“Damn it Sammy. I’m going to kill that idiot.”** Dean stated, a little less anger in his tone. This time it had a hint of the worry in which they all were feeling. 

 

Meanwhile, Castiel had arrived at his destination. Parking the car in a safe spot just off the road outside of town, he got out and walked around to the trunk. Tossing the keys in before shutting the trunk. It was the safest place he could think of to put the keys where they wouldn’t get lost, stolen or easily seen. Making a large circle around the Impala he made sure that it was in good condition. Dean would be furious with him if he scratched her. Once Castiel made sure all was alright with the Impala he made sure to cover it in branches for camouflage like Dean had showed him a while back.

Cas also remembered to leave his phone in the car, knowing that the boys would track him using the cell phone. He wanted them to catch up to him, he just wanted the time to try and figure things out with Dumah before they resorted to killing first. He knew he had about a day to figure things out before Sam and Dean arrived. Perhaps he could even figure out what that red eyed monster was and why it wanted Sam. 

Closing his eyes Castiel tried to concentrate. Reaching out to Dumah again, trying to ask her to meet up with him. Just like before there was nothing, it was like a dead line over the radio. Static was the only sound he got back. That didn’t stop Castiel though, it only made him push farther. After a little while he felt the hint of pain before he was enveloped in it again. Grabbing his head he cried out and almost fell to his knees from the intensity. A part of Castiel wondered if this was what human migraines felt like. If so he was eternally sorry to those humans. 

The pain eased off after a bit when Cas fully managed to allow it to overcome him. Gathering the information he needed before severing the connection. The pain lifting almost instantly brought a sigh of relief to the angels lips. He knew where Dumah was, now all he had to do was wait until midnight and meet her. It would take him a while to walk to their designated meeting place anyways. 

 

Back with Sam, Dean and Jack nothing much had changed. The car needed to be filled up with more gas, causing them to take a much needed pit stop in Sam’s opinion. He had to use the restroom for the last hour but Dean was in no mindset to stop until the car gave him no other choice. When the car had been topped up and Sam returned from the restroom, Dean was already anxious to get back on the road. Sam had other plans though. 

**“Dean, Jack needs something to eat. He is still technically under three years old. Castiel hasn’t moved in the last fifteen minutes. He probably stopped to rest. We have the time.”** Sam insisted much to Deans ire. The older hunter just wanted to make sure his car, and friend were okay before he killed said friend for taking said car. Yet, Dean still gave in and they went to grab some dinner at a nearby diner. Hopefully, the short stop wouldn’t backfire on them. 

Dean ate his burger and fries in record time. Sam was nauseous just watching his brother shovel the food in. Dean managed to finish his food quite quickly and proceeded to impatiently drum his fingers against the table top. Sam closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh before he leaned over to stop a waitress. **“Excuse me, would we be able to get the check and grab some take out boxes?”** Sam asked politely. The waitress gave him her sweetest smile, **“Sure sweety.”**

Dean felt slightly guilty for rushing his brother and the kid, but he was worried, though he would never admit to being worried and normally just covered it up with anger. They got the check and the food to go before piling back into the Dodge Charger. The one thing Sam disliked about the Charger was it was a bit more cramped than the Impala. It still got the job done though. Looking over his shoulder Sam watched as Jack examined his chicken fingers before eating them. It was still quite interesting to see how Jack sometimes reacted to things. 

Sam seldom let the younger male eat anything bad, but when he did cave it was amusing to see the look of confusion and curiosity which seemed to do the tango across Jack’s expression. Turning his tablet back on Sam looked up the location of Castiel’s cell phone. **“We are gaining on him Dean. He hasn’t moved. It says we should be on top of him in about thirty minutes if we keep going at this pace.”**

 

Castiel was no longer with his cell phone though. He was now in Boone, North Carolina, much further east than what the Winchesters normally traveled on cases. Boone was mostly rural covered in lots of trees. It was also one of the safest cities in North Carolina. Perfect for raising children and settling down. As far as Castiel could remember he had never heard of anything supernatural ever happening their. The fact that Dumah was here made him slightly uncomfortable. The people who lived here wouldn’t be prepared for anything that very well may happen. 

Castiel had checked into a small motel under an alias, granted a bad one. When he had his room picked out he washed up before he started making his rounds. Asking locals if anything strange or different had happened lately. Most people didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Well except for one older woman who had a lot to say about some neighborhood cats and a feline conspiracy. Castiel made note of that. He would look into the cat situation after he was finished with Dumah situation. Overall everything seemed peaceful and normal.  

As the day carried on into the mid to late evening Castiel finished up his questioning and made his way to where he was supposed to meet up with Dumah. He had hoped to gather some kind of lead so that he would be able to be more prepared for whatever it was that the disturbed angel was planning. Unfortunately for Castiel their were no leads. That told him that for whatever reason Dumah had decided to meet him in Boone, she had not yet begun to carry out her plans. 

Looking up at the old warehouse he noticed that it was just a bit past one in the morning. There was a waxing gibbous moon out that night which illuminated the surroundings in a black and white setting. The trees were full of leaves except for the ones that were growing closer to the warehouse. Most of those trees were bare of any sort of leaves. Instead the boney naked branches were a vivid outline against the large vacant building. Castiel was reminded of old black and white horror movies Dean would make him watch. 

The trench coat wearing angel felt a cold shiver run down his spine. This place, the setting made him highly uncomfortable. Castiel was not sure why, he was usually void of these human emotions, yet he couldn’t stop his nerves from winding tighter. It was almost as if something was watching him from the forest, shaking away the silly thought Castiel pushed forward and climbed the stairs into the warehouse. The sooner he spoke with Dumah the sooner he would be able to return the Impala to Dean. He was so focused on that he didn’t notice the glowing crimson orbs that followed his path. 

 

The Winchesters had finally come upon the cell phone signal. At first glance they didn’t notice anything, but then something off to the side caught Deans attention. The light from the Charger’s headlights had hit the chrome accents on the Impala. Letting Dean know exactly where his baby was. Jumping out of the car he ran to inspect his baby. Pulling away the foliage Castiel had used to hide it. Sam was right behind Dean when he noticed his brother jump out of the Charger. Jack also followed them out of the Charger, but didn’t actually move away from the other car. 

**“Baby, it’s okay I’m here. Did he hurt you?”** Dean asked the car with heavy concern. Sam watched as his brother did a once over to make sure the Impala was safe, with no dents, scratches or scuffs. Sam noticed when Dean was satisfied the older Winchester stood up and let out a deep exhale. **“I swear, I am still going to kick Cas’s ass for this one, but lets find him first.”** With that Dean popped the impala’s trunk and received the keys. At least Cas remembered what Dean taught him about stashing the keys. Closing the trunk, Dean made his way back to the front of the Impala. 

Tossing Sam the Chargers keys he pointed ahead of him, **“We will drive to the nearest town,”** Dean announced gesturing to the large sign that indicated that Boone, North Carolina was a few miles up the road. Dean would have to talk to Cas about hiding where he was going better in the future. More than likely after he killed the man. Yup Dean was still hung up on that. Sam sighed and nodded, before he moved to get back into the Charger, Jack joining him in the passenger seat. 

**“Where is Castiel?”** Jack asked confused about why they found the Impala but not the angel. **“Dean didn’t kill him already did he?”**   
  
Sam smiled a bit,  **“No, not yet. The night is still early though. We are going to stop in the town up ahead and rest for the night. We will search for Castiel come morning probably.”**

**“Ahh, I see so in the morning Dean will kill Castiel? Why?”** Jack asked, **“I thought he loved Cas?”**  
  
 **“Dean is complicated, he doesn’t like to show attachment or emotions to anyone outside myself, mom, dad, and the Impala.”** Sam explained.

Jack’s frown deepened, **“That’s just stupid, if he feels something he should express it.”**

**“Amen Jack, Amen,”** Sam finished as he followed the Impala down the country road into Boone. Only pulling over when they arrived at the first motel they came to. Sam made sure to park beside Dean before grabbing their duffles while Dean booked the rooms.

Sam had just finished getting all their things when Dean emerged and handed Jack a key to his own room while Dean helped Sam carry the duffles up to their room. Dean had been too tired and emotionally exhausted to even bother asking if anyone in a trench coat had booked a room at the motel. He figured he could always ask in the morning when he was well rested and able to lecture Cas without collapsing. 

 

The warehouse was cold, that wasn’t surprising to Cas, it appeared to have been out of service for quite some time with the amount of dust and dirt. Hell even some of the support beams were growing moss around the bases. It smelt like stale vanilla which made Cas wonder if Vanilla could go stale. He shook off that train of thought though and ventured deeper into the warehouse. Rats scurried away from him as he walked. He could hear a dripping rhythm. Castiel assumed it was more than likely a crack in the water lines. 

Crossing his arms over his chest he turned around, **“Come on Dumah, where are you?”** He asked curious as to why the other angel hadn’t shown up yet. She was now officially thirty minutes late. Cas had wandered around aimlessly trying to calm his ever growing nervousness. It was unlike Dumah to be late, Cas assumed it was due to whatever was making her go mad. Turning back around he continued to walk through the warehouse. He had covered basically the entire upper floor. That only left the basement. 

That creepy feeling of being watched came back ten fold. Castiel was tempted to return in the morning to investigate. Yet he shook it off and pulled out his angel blade. Preparing himself for whatever might happen as he made his way down to the lower levels of the warehouse. Things were different, the layout did not match the upper levels. Most of the lower levels were unfinished. Tunnels leading down six different paths. It was dark down their, Castiel assumed that was due to the fact that there were no windows. 

Using his grace, Castiel's eyes lit up. Bright blue orbs stood out in the darkness allowing Castiel to see. Heading down what appeared to be the most finished path Castiel moved cautiously. He hadn’t made it very far when the smell hit him. It almost knocked him off his feat. In heaven, they had angels that cleaned up the dead. Disposed of the vessels. So Cas was not used to the horrible smell that attacked his senses. 

Something was not right, it was too late for him to turn back though. He had stumbled upon the remains of some humans who had been left to rot. Pulling the angel blade closer to his chest he pushed forward through the intestines and fecal matter. The deeper he went the worse everything got. A faint sound could be heard from up ahead. Approaching with caution, blade raised he turned the final corner. What he saw when he came to the end of the tunnel horrified him.

Dumah was half laying, half sitting against the wall. A giant hole in her torso. Her hand pulling gore up to her lips as she gorged. She hadn’t noticed Castiel yet, and all he could do was stare in horror. He took a flinching step back, an audible crack could be heard from the human bone could be heard. Dead white eyes shot up and stared at Castiel. A cruel, insane smile stretched over the ashen face and cracked lips. 

**“Castiel, you came. He will be very pleased,”** Dumah said in that sweet sing-song voice she had. 

This was too much, Castiel could smell the sulfur now, could see the toxic illness that surrounded Dumah. He couldn’t put her out of her misery without becoming contaminated himself. So he turned and ran. He took off as fast as he could, through the tunnels. Trying to get himself back to the surface. When he got there he would handle the warehouse and Dumah. Destroy the area and hopefully erase everything he saw. He ran around the last corner faster than he realized and collided with something solid. 

Castiel’s first thoughts were of Dean. He gripped the mans forearms to steady himself. However, when he looked up, he was not greeted by beautiful green eyes. No, he was met with cruel, sinister and lustful glowing red eyes. Castiel felt his heart plummet to the bottom of his stomach. **“It can’t be.”** He breathed, **“Your dead.”** That was all Castiel could say before he was knocked out. 


End file.
